


the sacrifice

by nishiki



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Weißt du was mir am Besten an deinen Geschichten gefällt, Ellis? Der Klang wenn sie zu Ende sind.« - Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**»Hey Leute ... seht euch mal Nicks Anzug an...«**

 

Das Lachen des Mechanikers hallte noch immer in seinen Gedanken nach.

 

* * *

  
  

Rochelles Husten durchbrach die Stille des Schutzraums. Draußen das Grollen der Infizierten wie ein vorbeiziehender Sturm. Sie waren sicher, vorerst. Weitestgehend sicher, sofern die Infizierten sie in diesem Raum nicht bemerkten und die Tür stand hielt. Es war eine gute Tür. Stahl mit einem Riegel vor und einem kleinen Gitterfenster damit man sehen konnte was draußen geschah und Frischluft herein kam. Eine Tür wie sie im Buche stand.

Nicks Blick glitt durch den kleinen Raum. Rochelle lag auf der Pritsche und versuchte sich auszuruhen, in Anbetracht der Umstände ihres Aufenthaltes sicher kein allzu leichtes Unterfangen. Sie hatten es nur mit Mühe und Not hier hinein geschafft. Die letzten Meter bis zu dem lang ersehnten Schutzraum waren die reinste Tortur. Rochelles Husten hatte ständig neue Freaks angelockt. Diese Grippe schleppte sie schon seit Tagen mit sich herum und immerzu brachte sie den anderen Teammitgliedern ärger. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte sich nicht ausgesucht krank zu werden, der Sumpf war ihr schlicht nicht bekommen und trotzdem, platzte Nick beinahe vor Wut, während er sie beobachtete wie sie dort lag und kränkelte.

Er sah zu Ellis. Der junge Mechaniker sah ramponierter aus als sonst. Der sonst so gesprächige Redneck hockte auf dem Tisch  und versorgte sehr notdürftig seine Wunden. Normalerweise wäre diese Stille, viel mehr dieses fernbleiben von Ellis‘ Schnattern ein Segen, doch als er nun den Mund öffnete war es ihm eine Wohltat, zumindest für einen Moment.

„Ich schwör’s euch Leute um ein Haar hätte diese Witch mir die Organe raus gerissen und zum Frühstück verspeist mit ihren Zombiefreunden!“, kommentierte er sein Tun mit der Stimme eines Kindes, das sich über einen nervigen Lehrer und dessen Launen beschwerte. In Situationen wie diesen fragte sich der Spieler der Runde ob Ellis all das immer noch für eine Art Spiel hielt. Ihm war in der letzten Zeit immer öfter aufgefallen, dass Ellis nachlässiger wurde und immer öfter Verletzungen davon trug. Ganz so, als kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr weiter.

„In der letzten Zeit scheinen diese Mistviecher echt auf mich abzufahren!“

Die Freude darüber das er wieder sprach verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ellis‘ stetiges Plappern war wie ein permanenter Tinnitus und leider war der Südstaatler resistent dagegen sich den Mund verbieten zu lassen egal wie eindrucksvoll ihm Nick drohte.

„Du bist halt unwiderstehlich, Junge.“, lachte Coach - von dem er sicher war, dass er auch einen Vornamen hatte. Er war damit beschäftigt einen ziemlich hässlichen Kratzer an seinem rechten Oberarm zu versorgen. Ellis hingegen grinste sein typisches ‚Ellis-Grinsen‘, eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Verwirrung und ... Dummheit.

„Manchmal frag ich mich wie du ohne uns überlebt hast.“, knurrte Nick und zupfte den Kragen seines blauen Hemdes zurecht. Der Stoff rieb unangenehm über die Wunde in seinem Nacken. Einer von diesen verdammten Jockeys war auf ihn gesprungen als er diesem dämlichen Redneck auf die Beine helfen wollte. Da sah man’s mal wieder was man davon hatte anderen zu helfen: Einen verdammten Jockey der versuchte einem den Kopf abzureißen. „Wann wirst du begreifen, dass es die absolut dämlichste Idee ist eine Witch zu blenden oder glaubst du immer noch sie auf diese Weise erschrecken zu können, Idiot?“

Für etwa eine Sekunde verschwand jenes verblödete Grinsen tatsächlich von Ellis‘ Gesicht.

„Entspann dich, Mann!“, krächzte Rochelle heiser und genervt von ihrem Lager her, den linken Arm über ihre Stirn gelegt. „Er hat’s doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht.“

„Umso schlimmer! Ein bisschen nachzudenken ist in einer Situation wie dieser doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt! Es reicht schon das wir wegen einer dämlichen Grippe ständig zum Rasten gezwungen sind, da kann ich wenigstens erwarten, dass er sein dämliches Inzestuöses Hirn benutzt!“

Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, kaum dass die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen hatte.  _Gott, was gäbe ich für einen verdammten Scotch und Zigaretten!_  Er spürte die Augen der Anderen auf sich ruhen. In seinem Hirn formte sich bereits eine Entschuldigung, doch Rochelle kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich glaube eine Entschuldigung wäre angebracht, du Snob. Lieber wäre ich mit einem zweiten Ellis unterwegs als mit einem nutzlosen, arroganten Idiot wie du einer bist. Wir haben uns das alle nicht ausgesucht, aber alles was du kannst ist motzen wie ein bockiges Kind!“

Es war ausgerechnet Ellis, der für ihn in die Bresche sprang.

„Nimm’s ihm nicht übel ... Er hat alles Recht sauer zu sein, dieser verdammte Jockey hätte ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen ... Das nächste Mal passe ich besser auf, versprochen.“

Schweigen letzte sich über die Gruppe und Nick suchte fieberhaft nach irgendetwas Interessantem in diesem Raum. Die Scham brannte heiß in ihm, auch wenn dieser Zustand für einen Mann wie ihn höchst selten war. Er hatte in seinem Leben viele Dinge getan auf die er nicht stolz war, viele Dinge für die er sich hätte schämen  _müssen_  und doch hatte es ihn nie erreicht. Jetzt hingegen lag die Sache anders. Er fühlte sich irgendwie krank ...

Abermals blieb sein Blick an Ellis hängen. Er lud seine Waffen. In Situationen wie diesen fragte er sich, was in diesem Kopf vor sich ging unter dem schmutzigen, dunklem Haar und der speckigen Kappe. Und dann öffnete der Südstaatler den Mund und zerstörte jedwede Neugier.

„Wisst ihr einmal war ich mit meinem Kumpel Keith unterwegs. Er wollte mir unbedingt beweisen, dass er mit bloßen Händen Honig aus einem Bienenstock holen könnte, danach war er von oben bis unten zerstochen und hat Tagelang nur rum gemotzt und war stinkig weil er nicht-“

Nick erhob sich so abrupt vom schmutzigen Boden, dass Ellis verstummte. Noch eine weitere Mein-Kumpel-Keith-Geschichte und er würde um sich schießen.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?“, seufzte Rochelle, während der Spieler sein Erste-Hilfe-Pack auf den Rücken zog und seine  _Desert Eagle_  in den Halfter schob.

„Ich geh Vorräte besorgen. Dieses Mal bleiben wir bis du endlich wieder auf den Beinen bist und mit deinem beschissenen Husten nicht mehr die Freaks anlockst, wir haben so schon genug Probleme. Und solange wir hier sind brauchen wir was zum Kauen.“

Er war sich sicher, das ihn niemand aufhalten würde, immerhin tat er etwas ‚zum Wohle der Gruppe‘, oder nicht?

„Hey ... Kumpel, bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht erst mal ausruhen willst?“

Ellis.

Wer auch sonst?

Es war beinahe lustig, würde er ihm nicht so auf die Nerven gehen. Wie konnte jemand nur so widerlich  _nett_  sein? Er hatte ihn aufs Übelste beschimpft und trotzdem hielt er zu ihm? Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben nie einen Menschen wie diesen Spinner gekannt. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin der Letzte seiner Art.

„Mit mir ist alles okay.“, erwiderte er mit einem leisen Zähneknirschen, ehe er den Riegel von der Tür hob und die Knarre aus dem Halfter zog, bereit auf alles zu schießen, was sich bewegte. Er musste hier raus, weg von den Anderen, wenn er nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte, er war immerhin alles, was ihm noch geblieben war.

Er hatte sein Zuhaue, seinen geliebten Sportwagen, seine teuren Sachen und seine Kippen verloren. Selbst seine Exfrau - das Miststück - war sicher bereits eines von diesen Viechern. Nun, das machte wohl keinen großen Unterschied zu ihrem früheren Wesen. Schon als Mensch war sie ein menschenfressendes Biest, jetzt fraß sie tatsächlich Menschen. Er war sicher, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte.

Ihretwegen war er auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen nach Savannah zu fahren. Weit weg von seinem Penthouse und den Erinnerungen eines gemeinsamen Lebens, weit weg von der Gefahr sie mit ihrem Lover in den Straßen flanieren zu sehen, wie sie  _sein_ Geld verprasste. Erst Savannah, dann Florida und weiter nach Las Vegas, das war sein Ziel und jetzt fand er sich inmitten der gottverdammten Zombie-Apokalypse mit einem Haufen Fremder, die ihm gestohlen bleiben konnten. Von Anfang an war er dagegen sich einem Team anzuschließen, zurecht, wie er mittlerweile wusste.

Nick verließ den Schutzraum ohne jedes weitere Wort, ohne einen Blick zurück. Keine Worte des Abschieds oder unglaubwürdige Versprechungen. Der Spieler kannte seine Aussichten. Die Chancen standen fifty-fifty: Entweder er kehrte lebendig und mit Vorräten zurück oder er würde von den Infizierten zerfetzt werden. Auf sein Glück kam es an wie sich sein Einsatz auszahlte.

_Weiß oder rot, Nick? Gerade oder Ungerade? Nimmst du noch eine Karte oder hast du genug?_

Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Bizeps und bewegte ihn zum innehalten. Er hörte wie die Tür des Schutzraumes quietschend in seinem Rücken ins Schloss fiel und wie der Balken vorgeschoben wurde. Er wusste zu wem die Hand gehörte noch ehe die Stimme des Südstaatlers erklang. Er hätte nie vermutet das eine Stimme so sehr wie die Ellis‘ einem Klischee entsprechen könnte. Er war so südstaatlerisch, dass es fast weh tat.

Ellis.

Ja, wer sonst?

Als er sich zu ihm herumdrehte sah er bereits das dümmliche und so verhasste Grinsen, dem er eigentlich hatte entkommen wollen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Dachte du solltest nicht alleine losgehen, Kumpel.“, grinste der Hillbilly und kratzte sich am Kopf, nachdem er endlich Nicks arm losgelassen hatte. Ein weiterer öliger, schmieriger, blutiger Handabdruck auf seinem 2.000,00 $ Anzug. Wenn diese Apokalypse vorbei war, würde Ellis die Reinigung bezahlen.

„Du kannst mich auch erschießen, wenn ich dir ärger mache.“, witzelte er. Nur ein freudloses, trockenes Lachen entrang sich Nicks Kehle.

„Oh, keine Sorge, Kid. Ich bin der Erste der dich erschießen würde.“

Nick setzte sich in Bewegung und wusste das Ellis ihm folgte. „Du meinst wenn ich zum Zombie werde?“

„Ja ... auch.“

Und Nick wusste was als nächstes kommen würde. Er konnte die Geschichte die sich ihren Weg aus Ellis‘ Mund bahnen wollte förmlich riechen und lange sollte er nicht darauf warten müssen.

„Weißt du mein Kumpel Keith und ich haben mal darüber geredet wie wir vorgehen würden, wenn die Zombies kommen. Ich vermisse ihn. Bestimmt hat er es schon lange in die Quarantäne geschafft und macht sich da einen lauen Lenz. Darin war er immer gut...“

Sie wanderten die dunkle Straße hinunter. Die Nacht hatte schon vor Stunden Einzug gehalten in die Welt. Egal ob die Sonne schien oder nicht, Nick hatte sowieso das Gefühl, die Welt wäre in ewiger Dunkelheit versunken. In den Häusern gab es keinen Strom mehr und nur noch in wenigen fließend Wasser. Er konnte über die Dächer hinweg noch die letzten Brände der verlassenen Stadt sehen. Die letzten Bomben waren am Vormittag gefallen. Irgendwo da draußen gab es immer noch eine sichere Zuflucht, vielleicht eine Heilung für die Seuche.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht.“, knurrte Nick und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte seit dem Ausbruch der Infektion kein Gel mehr gesehen für seine Haare, jetzt dienten Schweiß, Fett, Blut und Dreck zum Styling. Eine halbe Ewigkeit hatte er keine funktionstüchtige Dusche mehr gesehen. Was gäbe er für heißes Wasser... „Dein Kumpel ist entweder als Erster zerfetzt worden oder ist einer dieser Freaks.“

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich die Miene des Jüngeren unter all dem Dreck und Blut veränderte. Sein Lächeln flackerte und zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine Falte. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass Nick einen Nerv getroffen hatte und zwar mit Anlauf. Doch Ellis wäre nicht Ellis, würde er sich davon runterziehen lassen.

„Ach was!“, lachte er, doch es erreiche die blauen Augen nicht, „Du kennst Keith nicht! Einmal hat er...“

Und wieder zerriss sein Schnattern die Stille der Nacht. Scheinbar hatten selbst die Infizierten das Weite gesucht. Für einen Moment hatte er ihm leid getan, weil seine zornigen Worte ihn abermals so verletzt hatten, doch schon wägte er einmal mehr das Für und Wider ab, eine Kugel an ihn zu verschwenden.

Zu ihrem Glück bewegten sich nur weniger der Viecher die Straße entlang und diese schienen nur wenig Elan zu haben sie anzugreifen.

„Es ist viel zu ruhig.“, murmelte Ellis schließlich, als sie bereits drei Querstraßen vom Schutzraum entfernt waren. Die Geschäfte zu beiden Seiten waren ausgebrannt, die Schaufenster zerbrochen, die Regale waren leer geräumt. Keine Vorräte und alles was es gab war verschimmelt.

Ein lauter Knall sorgt bei dem alternden Spieler um ein Haar für den Tod durch Herzinfarkt. Und das während der gottverdammten Zombie-Apokalypse! Die Ursache: Ellis‘ Gewehr und der Zombie, der an einer Hausecke zusammensank. Aus einer schmalen Gasse strömte eine Horde springend, gurgelnd und kreischend und nur mit einem Ziel:

Nick und Ellis.

Die  _Desert Eagle_  im Anschlag rannte er los. Es hatte keinen Zweck sie alle ausschalten zu wollen. Es war nur Zeitverschwendung und Kugelverschwendung sowieso. Ellis fiel zurück während Nick rannte und sich links und rechts den Weg freischoss, sobald die Freaks zu nahe herankamen. Er warf einen Blick zurück und sah das Ellis humpelte. Der Angriff der Witch vom Nachmittag setzte ihm immer noch zu und auch Nick spürte noch jeden Knochen im Leib schmerzen. Vielleicht wäre es doch klüger gewesen im Schutzraum zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen.

Na ja, lieber die Infektion hier draußen als die Grippe dort drinnen oder Rochelles Geschwafel. Wenn er sie noch einmal  _Sweetie_  sagen hörte oder ihr geflirte mit Ellis, würde er sicher noch durchdrehen. Die Art wie sie mit dem Mechaniker schäkerte war fast noch schlimmer als die Keith-Geschichten. Er sprang zurück und packte einen der langen Jeansärmel mit denen Ellis seinen Blaumann um den Hüften festgebunden hatte und zerrte ihn mit der linken Hand weiter vorwärts. Wenn dieser Trottel hier draußen verreckte nur weil er es nicht lassen konnte ihm nachzurennen vor lauter Gutherzigkeit würden die anderen beiden ihn in Stücke reißen, ebenso gut könnte er sich mit einer Witch anfreunden oder zu einem Hunter gesellen.

Während er rannte warf er immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten, hörte Ellis‘ Schüsse und sah die Infizierten die aus den Gassen und den zerstörten Häusern stoben. Egal wie viele von den Viechern man umlegte, für einen einzigen kamen mindestens zwanzig weitere nach. Wie viele Zombies konnte es in einer einzigen Stadt denn geben? Wenn ihnen nicht schnell etwas einfiel wären sie verloren. Ein Schuss aus seiner Eagle und Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht als dem etwas vor ihm, das einmal ein Mensch war, der Kopf regelrecht explodierte. Nick wusste sehr genau das er kaum noch Munition hatte und Ellis‘ Taschen klangen auch leer und klimperten nicht wie üblich von zahllosen Patronen. Sechs Schuss vielleicht noch. Und dann? Er hatte nichts um sich zu verteidigen, nicht einmal ein gottverdammtes Rohr oder einen Stock. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht als er den Schutzraum verlassen hatte und das rächte sich nun.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie ihm der Stoff des Overalls entglitt. Erst glaubte er es wäre Ellis, der weggezogen wurde, der vielleicht von den Mistviechern gepackt worden war, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verlor er kurzzeitig den Boden unter den Füßen nur um anschließend umso härter mit den Füßen über den Asphalt gezogen zu werden. Seine teuren Lederschuhe ächzten als sie in einem Riss hängen blieben. Es fühlte sich ein als würde ihm der rechte Fuß abgerissen werden, doch offenbar verlor er nur den Schuh, er konnte es nicht sehen. Etwas schlang sich fest wie ein Lasso um seinen Körper, dann um seinen Hals. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Es gelang ihm nicht einmal zu schreien, als die Zunge des Smokers ihn vom Geschehen wegzog, lautlos, als wäre er nie dort gewesen.

Nick konnte Treppenstufen spüren, doch das Gefühl zu ersticken übertünchte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken, der sich anfühlte als würde ihm die Wirbelsäule mit jeder Stufe gegen die er prallte zertrümmert werden. Er konnte weder sehen wohin die Reise ging, noch was um ihn herum geschah. Alles was er mitbekam war, das die Luft plötzlich beißend nach Rauch stank. Er hatte viele Jahre in rauchigen Bars verbracht, aber das hier war selbst für ihn zu viel. Würde das Vieh ihn nicht ohnehin erdrosseln, würde er wohl am Rauch ersticken. Verzweifelt versuchte er um sich zu treten und zu schlagen oder die Zunge von seinem Hals wegzuzerren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Irgendwo konnte er eine Stimme hören die ihm vertraut schien, doch er war unfähig zu antworten oder dagegen anzukämpfen.

Nick hörte den rasselnden Atem der Infizierten ganz nah, ehe die Welt um ihn herum in Schwärze versank. 

 

\--- TBC ---


	2. Chapter 2

Wasser. Ganz deutlich. Er konnte Wasser rauschen hören. Ja, ganz sicher sogar! Irgendwo ganz in der Nähe rauschte ein Fluss ... oder ein Bach ... oder ... oder ein Wasserfall. Er konnte beinahe das Gras unter seinem Körper spüren und zwischen seinen Fingern, wenn er darüber strich. Er fühlte sich schwer und erschöpft. Für ein paar Minuten wollte er sich noch der süßen Vorstellung an einen Wasserfall mit hübschen Frauen hingeben.  _Oh ja_ , Südstaatenschönheiten die nur auf einen weltmännischen Gentleman wie ihn warteten. Er konnte regelrecht ihr Kichern hören, wie es seine Gedanken neckte und ihm dieses süße Kribbeln irgendwo tief im Bauch bescherte. Nick hatte nicht die geringste Lust die Augen zu öffnen und sich der Realität zu stellen.

Ja, er wusste das dies hier nicht die Wirklichkeit war, aber es wäre so schön, wenn sie es wäre. Keine Zombies mehr, nur nackte Frauen die sich um ihn rissen und Wasser. _Wasser, Wasser, Wasser_. Oh ja, eine heiße Dusche und eine Zigarette.  _Dusche und Zigarette, Dusche und Zigarette, DuscheZigarette, DuscheZigarette, Dusche..._

Die smaragdgrünen Augen glitten auf ohne sein Zutun und er erblickte ... Ellis. Ellis mit seiner verblödeten vor Dreck starren, speckigen Kappe, den Schirm tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ellis, mit der Schrotflinte im Arm, als wäre sie ein ziemlich hartes, metallenes Kuscheltier, ein tödlicher Teddy. Ob er vor dem Ganzen noch mit einem Teddy geschlafen hatte? Wie alt mochte dieser Kerl eigentlich sein? Zwölf?

Er sah aus als schliefe er. Zumindest war er nicht tot. Tote atmeten für gewöhnlich nicht, selbst die Dinger da draußen zogen es vor einfach tot zu sein und das Atmen den Lebenden zu überlassen. Ellis‘ Brust hingegen hob und senkte sich deutlich. Fern hörte er das Kreischen einer Witch.

Da saß er nun und schlief als wäre nichts weiter passiert, als wäre die Welt nicht voller menschenfressenden Wesen die gelegentlich auch auf einem ritten oder einen erwürgen wollten oder ankotzten oder Säure spuckten oder ... na ja, was auch immer. Es war dunkel, aber trotzdem konnte er Ellis noch recht deutlich erkennen, ebenso die Umrisse des Raumes in dem sie hockten. Es war ein recht kleines Zimmer, irgendwie eher wie ein großer Wandschrank. Er sah den Mopp, mit dem Ellis in einem Anflug von Genialität die Tür blockiert hatte. Durch schmale Schlitze in der Tür drang das Licht einer flackernden Lampe herein, doch Nick konnte nicht ausmachen wo genau eben diese Lampe sich befand.

Als sein Blick zurück zu Ellis glitt sah er einen tiefen Schnitt, der seine rechte Wange entstellte und in seinem Arm hielt er nicht nur seine Schrotflinte sondern auch noch ... War das sein rechter Schuh?! Ellis - wie auch immer sein Nachname war - Automechaniker aus Savannah, Zombieschlächter und Schuhretter. Wahrscheinlich stand er jetzt in seiner Schuld für den Rest seines - sicher nicht mehr allzu langen - Lebens.

Er spürte noch immer den Druck an seinem Hals dort wo der Smoker ihn erwischt hatte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken und rau an und er war ganz froh einen Moment noch hier sitzen bleiben zu können und sich zu erholen.

Je mehr er sich in dem kleinen Kabinett umsah, desto sicherer wurde er, dass es sich um einen Wandschrank handelte.

 _Ein gottverdammter Wandschrank_.

Wie hatte es dieser Hillbilly fertig gebracht ihn überhaupt hier herein zu wuchten? Er war sicher mindestens 15 Kilo schwerer als der Halbwüchsige. Wahrscheinlich sollte er ihm dankbar sein, dass Ellis ihn überhaupt gerettet und nicht dem Smoker überlassen hatte und doch fiel es ihm ausgesprochen schwer.

Warum?

Nun, wenn er das wüsste würde er vielleicht endlich eine Lösung für seine Aggressionsprobleme finden. Sein Therapeut wäre stolz auf ihn. Derzeit verlegte er sich hingegen lieber darauf sauer zu sein.  Sauer auf den Smoker, auf Ellis, auf seinen verlorenen Schuh in Ellis‘ Arm und vor allem auf die Gesamtsituation, auch wenn er wusste das es wenig hilfreich war.

Ellis‘ Gesicht lag im Schatten des Schirms seiner dämlichen, blauen Kappe. Mit dem Hinterkopf lehnte er an der Wand in seinem Rücken und sein Mund stand offen. Wenigstens schnarchte er nicht, aber Nick überlegte spontan wie lustig es sein könnte ihm etwas in den Mund zu werfen. Wann hatte man schon mal so ein hingebungsvolles Ziel? Es war sein Glück das er nicht schnarchte, ansonsten hätte Nick sich dazu berufen gefühlt ihm das Maul zu stopfen. Doch Ellis‘ weiße Zähne blitzten schnarchfrei durch die Dunkelheit. Es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie ein normaler Mensch während der Apokalypse seine Zähne  _so_  weiß halten konnte. Es wollte nicht zu dem schmuddeligen, mit Öl, Blut und Dreck besudelten Gesicht passen.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich dem Spieler und er tastete sachte nach der Wunde in seinem Nacken,  die er durch diesen dämlichen Jockey erlitten hatte, nur wegen des Idioten mit dem er sich den Wandschrank teilen musste. Sie blutete wenigstens nicht mehr. Sein Anzug war zwar schon seit langem ruiniert, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er um jeden weiteren Fleck ärgerlich war. Zwar war die Wunde mittlerweile trocken, aber dafür war sie heiß. Konnte sie nicht einmal versuchen sich wie eine normale Wunde zu verhalten?  _Musste_  sie sich so verdammt infiziert und entzündet anfühlen?

_Nicht mal das bleibt mir erspart. Sicher verrecke ich an einer scheiß Blutvergiftung während überall auf der Welt irgendwelche Zombies Leute zerfetzen. Ich seh‘ Ellis schon wie er mich über einem Lagerfeuer brät weil er Sehnsucht nach Fleisch hat._

Die Wunde war etwa zwei Finger breit und so lang wie sein Zeigefinger.  Er kam wohl nicht mehr länger drum herum sie endlich zu versorgen, sobald sie aus diesem verfluchten Schrank herauskommen würden, aber hierfür musste erst mal der Trottel aufwecken.

Er streckte den Fuß aus – den schuhlosen Fuß – und fand Ellis, besser gesagt seinen Oberschenkel. Der Mechaniker muffelte und regte sich sonst nicht weiter, also trat Nick erneut zu, dieses Mal fester und mit mehr Elan.

„Hey, Overall, keine Zeit für Siesta! Wach verdammt nochmal auf!“

Jedes Wort brannte in seiner Kehle. Hoffentlich hatte Ellis diesem elenden Smoker wenigstens den Kopf weggeschossen oder seine dämliche, widerwärtige, glitschige Zunge abgerissen…

Ellis zuckte aus dem Schlaf, schmatzte und drehte irritiert den Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite, ehe ihm wieder einzufallen schien,  _wo_  sie waren und vor allem  _warum_.

„Gott, Nick!“, stöhnte er, nahm die Kappe vom Kopf und kratzte sich, ehe sie ihren Weg zurück auf seinen schmutzigen, fettigen Skalp fand. „Alles klar bei dir, Kumpel? Dachte das Vieh hätte dich fertig gemacht! Sahst‘ ziemlich tot aus, warst‘e aber nich‘. Mein Kumpel Keith ist einmal fast erstickt als er versucht hat einen Schraubenschlüssel runterzuschlucken, sah‘ genauso aus!“

Ellis wirkte hier so fehl am Platz wie überall sonst auf der Welt. Es fiel schwer sich einen Jungen wie ihn außerhalb seiner Autowerkstatt irgendwo in Savannah – Georgia -  vorzustellen, wo die Sonne den Asphalt kochte und Hunde Zuflucht unter den Häusern suchten. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Die Keith-Geschichten bekamen ihm nicht mehr länger. Er brauchte sie wie einen Schluck saurer Milch.

„Zu meinem  _Bedauern_  lebe ich noch … und du wohl auch…“

Nick versuchte sich aufzurappeln, bevor ihm auffiel, dass er seinen zweiten Schuh immer noch vermisste. Auch Ellis schien diesen Umstand in Form seines ungewöhnlichen Kuscheltiers zu bemerken. Ein Schuh war selbst in der verdrehten Welt des Mechanikers ein Gegenstand mit dem man normalerweise nicht knuddelte, schon gar nicht wenn es sich dabei um einen von Nicks teuren, italienischen Lederschuhen handelte.

„Yo~ … Ich glaub den brauchst du noch?“, grinste Ellis unterhalb seiner Kappe und eine weitere  _Mein-Kumpel-Keith-Story_  lauerte hinter seiner Stirn darauf erzählt zu werden. Nick brauchte nicht lange darauf zu warten. „Mein Kumpel Keith hat mal einen seiner Arbeitsschuhe verloren, er lief den ganzen Tag nur mit einem Schuh rum auf der Suche nach dem anderen – Das Ende vom Lied waren ziemlich unschöne Blasen und ein Hund der ihm die Socke geklaut hat. Na ja, er hat den Schuh dann in der Toilette gefunden und-“

„Halt‘ die Klappe.“

Er wusste nicht woher es kam, aber er war seinem Hirn durchaus dankbar für diese Antwort auf Ellis‘ Geschwafel. Genervt schnappte er seinen Schuh aus Ellis‘ Händen und zog ihn über seine kaputte Socke – Seine Mittlerweile  _sehr_  durchlöcherte Socke. Ob die von Keith wohl genau so aussah?

_Woah! Woher kam das jetzt?!_

Scheinbar verbrachte er wirklich viel zu viel Zeit mit diesem dämlichen Hinterwäldler. Er hörte sich schon in demselben Slang daher reden wie Ellis. Hoffentlich wäre er dann noch zurechnungsfähig genug um sich selbst das Hirn weg zu ballern. Wenn sie das nächste Mal irgendeinen Klamottenladen fänden würde er sich ein, zwei Paar neuer Socken holen. Sie mochten die gottverdammte Apokalypse haben, aber das hieß  nicht, dass er scheiße aussehen musste während die Welt den Bach runter ging. Was gäbe er für eine Waschmaschine…

„Wo hast du uns hingebracht, Kid?“, knurrte der Hochstapler und seine Zähne knirschten unangenehm übereinander.

Es war nicht nur die Situation an sich, die an seinen Nerven knabberte, auch nicht das er mit Ellis zusammen war, viel mehr: Wann hatte er zuletzt eine geraucht? Wann hatte er zuletzt etwas getrunken (und mit  _etwas_  war sicher nicht das abgestandene Wasser gemeint, das sie seit dem letzten funktionierenden Wasserhahn Flaschenweise mit sich herumschleppten). Er schloss die Augen. Was gäbe er um ein sauber poliertes Glas mit einem guten Scotch und zwei Eiswürfeln. Er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als dem leisen Klimpern der Eiswürfel gegen das Glas und den kräftigen, herben Duft des Scotch‘, das Gefühl wenn er seine Kehle herunterfloss, das leichte Brennen wenn sich die Kehle an den Alkohol zu gewöhnen begann. Er konnte es so lebendig hören, schmecken und vor sich sehen, wenn er die Augen schloss, das er fast glaubte es wäre die Wirklichkeit. Dazu noch das Klappern der Chips, wenn sie auf den Black Jack Tisch fielen und das Kichern bewundernder Hostessen, die ihm das Geld aus den Taschen ziehen wollte, dass er sich so hart erspielte.

Doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er nur Ellis, der mit seiner Taschenlampe spielte. Licht an, Licht aus, Licht an, Licht aus, Licht an, Licht aus…  _Idiot_.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann…“, erwiderte der Hinterwäldler zögerlich, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe die ihn bei jedem Einschalten neuerlich blendete. „Der Smoker hatte dich gepackt, also bin ich hinterher … Konnte natürlich nich‘ so schnell, weißt‘ schon, mein Bein is‘ ziemlicher Matsch wegen der Witch von vorhin ‘n so. Hab den Drecksack abgeknallt als er dich in das Haus hier gezogen hat, aber da warst du schon ziemlich hinüber, also hab ich dich geschnappt und hier versteckt, lagst‘ ja sons‘ nur im Weg ‘n so…“

Ellis sah aus wie jemand der in seinem ganzen (jungen) Leben selten mit Alkohol in Berührung gekommen war und wenn war er wohl schon nach wenigen Schlucken jedes Mal rückwärts umgekippt. Wahrscheinlich kannte er nur Bier und den selbstgebrannten Schnaps, der in seiner Heimat in braunen, unförmigen Falschen abgefüllt und mit drei X gekennzeichnet wurde. Er konnte sich Ellis und seinen  _Kumpel Keith_  lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie an einem heißen Nachmittag unter der sengenden Sonne Georgias irgendwo herumlungerten, wohlmöglich auf der Kühlerhaube eines schmutzigen Trucks, und ein Bier nach einander kippten.  Er bezweifelte, dass der Redneck besonders viel vertrug.

 _Liegt vielleicht an seinem dummen Gesicht. Sieht aus wie ein Kleinkind, der Trottel_. _Babyface … Mamas Liebling … und Rochelles._

„Und seitdem hocken wir hier? Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen das Haus zu sichern und uns in irgendeinem  _größeren_  Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren, wenn ich schon ‚nutzlos‘ im Weg herumlag. Hier gibt’s doch sicher ein Schlafzimmer oder was auch immer, etwas Bequemeres auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei dir ist, Hillbilly, aber ich ziehe ein Bett einem Wandschrank vor in so einer Situation! Ich hätte ersticken können oder sonst was, so wie du mich hier geparkt hast.“

Ellis wirkte verlegen, auch wenn das bei den derzeitigen Lichtverhältnissen schwer zu sagen war, aber er kratzte sich unruhig mit dem Lauf seiner Schrotflinte an der Wange, wie immer, wenn er nervös wurde. Wenn man es genau nahm, gab es keine zehn Minuten in denen der Kerl sich nicht irgendwo kratzte.  _Wahrscheinlich hat er Flöhe._  „Wird Zeit das wir eine Tierarztpraxis für dich und dein kleines  _Problem_  finden, hab keine Lust das ich wegen dir auch noch Flöhe bekomme.“

Ellis‘ Augen wurden gleich noch etwas größer als normal, eigentlich wie immer wenn er vollkommen überfahren war von einer Situation und nicht so richtig wusste was er daraus schließen sollte. Normalzustand, sozusagen.

„Ich hab doch keine Flöhe, Kumpel…“, brummte der Mechaniker und kratzte sich erneut. Es war zu dunkel um festzustellen ob er mittlerweile rot angelaufen war, aber selbst wenn es genug Licht gäbe würde die massive Schmutzschicht auf seiner Haut verhindern, dass man es erkennen könnte.

„Hast du nicht? Warum kratzt du dich dann ständig, Kid? Mich wundert’s das Rochelle noch nicht mit ‘nem Flohhalsband für dich ankam.“

„Weißt du mein Kumpel Keith hatte mal Flöhe, hatte er sich bei seinem Hund geholt. Wirklich lustige Geschichte!  Der Hund tat mir irgendwie leid, aber Keith hatte gar keinen Spaß. Ich glaube immer noch das  _er_  den Hund angesteckt hat und nicht umgekehrt.  _Hehe_ , Keith hat nie viel von Badewannen gehalten. Einen Sommer lang hat er sich nur gewaschen wenn er durch Zufall einen Wassertropfen abbekommen hatte oder in den Fluss gesprungen is‘ zum Schwimmen. Einmal hat er-“

„Gosh! Halt die Klappe, Kid! Ich hab’s verstanden: Keith ist dreckig, stinkt und hat Flöhe. Können wir das Thema wechseln und uns lieber überlegen wie wir hier wieder rauskommen und was wir mit deinem Bein machen. Humpelnd bist du mir keine Hilfe, Kiddo und Kugeln hab ich auch keine mehr inzwischen.  _WO ZUM TEUFEL IST MEINE KNARRE?!_ “

Rein instinktiv war seien Hand zu dem Holster an seinem rechten Oberschenkel geglitten, doch er fand ihn leer. Seine Finger griffen ins Nichts, griffen abermals ins Nichts und stellten fest, dass die  _Desert Eagle_  sich nicht lediglich vor ihm zu verstecken schien, sondern wirklich nicht an ihrem Platz war.

Er konnte aus Ellis‘ Gesicht lesen wie aus einem Buch, einem speckigen, alten Buch mit zerfledderten Seiten, das in ziemlich großer Schrift geschrieben war und eine Menge Bilder beinhaltete. Gerade jetzt sprachen sein Gesicht und vor allem die glitzernden, blauen Augen von Schuld, innerer Unruhe und dem Drang schreiend wegrennen zu wollen. Aber er wäre nicht Ellis, würde er sich davor drücken ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Ellis war vielleicht viel zu ehrlich und gutherzig um auch nur den Versuch einer Lüge zu starten.

„ _Uhm_  … weißt du, Nick … als der Smoker dich hatte, hast’e sie fallen gelassen, warst wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt nicht zu ersticken und so was … Als die Luft rein war, hab ich sie dann geholt … na ja … das heißt ich wollte sie holen…“

„Verdammt Ellis, was ist passiert?“, knurrte der Hochstapler fern davon nur noch _genervt_  zu sein. Wäre seine  _Desert Eagle_ in Reichweite, würde er bald sicher nicht mehr zögern sie zu benutzen. Eingesperrt mit Ellis – wie auch immer sein Nachname war – in einem Wandschrank ohne Alkohol oder Zigaretten. Jedem von ihnen musste klar sein, dass das nicht gut ausgehen konnte.

„Ich hab sie fallen lassen…“

„Davon geht keine anständige Knarre kaputt, Ellis.“ Seine Stimme schwoll zu einem Tonfall an, den sonst nur ein ungeduldiger Lehrer anschlug.

„Also … sie fiel runter auf die Straße … und voll in eine Pfütze Spitter-Schleim … Ich glaub … da ist nicht mehr viel von übrig.“

Die eisige Stille im Raum war geradezu greifbar, als Ellis‘ Worte in sein Hirn sickerten und sich die volle Bedeutung derer allmählich entfaltete. Ellis, dieser verdammte Idiot von einem hinterwäldlerischen Automechaniker, hatte seine geliebte  _Desert Eagle_  in eine Pfütze mit Säure fallen lassen.

„Du solltest hoffen, dass wir auf dem Weg keinem Spitter mehr begegnen, sonst könnte es durchaus passieren, dass du AUSVERSEHEN in eine Pfütze Spitter-Schleim fällst…“

Seine rechte Hand fand den Weg in seine Haare. Ohne die Waffe fühlte er sich nackt. Es war wohl nicht die beste Voraussetzung unbewaffnet aus diesem Schrank zu kriechen. Andererseits, was hatte er für eine Wahl? Gott! Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Tut mir wirklich leid Nick, war keine Absicht...“

„Wäre ja auch noch schöner.“ Er seufzte kellertief, ehe er sich doch auf die Beine  kämpfte und den Mopp vom Türgriff wegzog und gleichzeitig in seinen Schuh schlüpfte. „Was soll’s, ich werd‘ schon irgendwas anderes finden. Lass uns erst mal hier aus diesem Schrank kommen und uns umsehen, vielleicht lässt sich ja was Brauchbares finden.“

Es war nicht so dass er Ellis sein schlechtes Gewissen damit nehmen wollte. In der Regel gefiel es ihm viel zu gut wenn sich der junge Mechaniker grämte weil er mal wieder scheiße gebaut hatte, aber sein Kopf dröhnte nach wie vor und er hatte schlicht nicht die geringste Lust in irgendeiner Weise noch darauf herumzureiten. Es brachte sie nicht weiter, außerdem knurrte sein Magen. Es wurde Zeit das sie irgendetwas fänden, die anderen beiden warteten schließlich ebenfalls auf ihn und Ellis. Wie lange waren sie nun wohl schon unterwegs?

Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür des Wandschranks, als Nick den Knauf drehte und schließlich hinaus in einen sehr dunklen Hausflur schritt. Er konnte immer noch das flackernde Licht sehen, welches bis in den Schrank gedrungen war, aber nach wie vor hatte er keine Erklärung woher es kam, ehe ihm ein kleines Fenster auffiel. Draußen vor dem Haus, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite flackerte das Neonschild eines Diners. Dort schien es wenigstens noch Strom zu geben, aber das nutzte ihnen nichts weiter.

Der Himmel, den er durch das Fenster sehen konnte, war tiefschwarz und ein voller Mond blickte auf die zerstörte und verlassene Stadt hinunter. Er blickte kurz über die Schulter zurück zu dem Hinterwäldler, der sich ebenfalls allmählich aufrappelte, doch in einem Anflug von kindischem Verhalten schlug er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu als Ellis zu ihm aufschließen wollte. Nick hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein „ _Erks_ “. Scheinbar waren Tür und Nase kollidiert. Er würde es überleben. Leider.

Nick trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sah sich um soweit die Lichtverhältnisse es erlaubten. Eine schmale Treppe führte gegenüber der Eingangstür hinauf in den ersten Stock. Rechts danebenging es augenscheinlich in die Küche. Er konnte schwarze und weiße Bodenfliesen erkennen sowie einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Stühle. Neben der Tür stand eine schmale Kommode, darauf die Fotos der ehemaligen Bewohner. Nick vermied es zu genau dorthin zu sehen oder die Bilder zu betrachten. Es interessierte ihn nicht weiter wer hier gelebt hatte. Es  _wollte_  ihn nicht interessieren. Egal wer hier gelebt hatte, sie waren entweder tot oder infiziert. Kein Grund sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, solange sie nicht hier waren, war alles weitere egal.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau wie es beim ersten Mal war, als sie in eines der Häuser _eingebrochen_  waren. Bis er die Fotos an den Wänden des Wohnzimmers nicht umgedreht hatte, hatte er keinen Schlaf gefunden. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie es den anderen Dreien damit ging, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, denn das änderte nichts an seiner persönlichen Situation. Hingegen erinnerte  er sich noch sehr gut daran, dass Ellis am Morgen nach jener ersten Nacht in einem fremden Haus mit Blut an den Wänden, tatsächlich die Bettwäsche, die sie benutzt hatten, feinsäuberlich zusammengefaltet hatte, als wäre er nur zur Gast bei Freunden.

Durch und durch Südstaatler eben.

Nick war schon auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür, als er Ellis hörte, der endlich den Wandschrank verließ. „Hör endlich auf zu trödeln, Kid und hilf mir diese gottverdammte Tür zu verbarrikadieren. Wir bleiben hier heute Nacht.“

„Ist es denn sicher?“, brummte der Mechaniker, als er zu ihm aufschloss. Je einer rechts und einer links, packten sie die schwere Eichenholz Kommode und wuchteten sie vor die Tür.

„So sicher wie jeder andere Ort, oder wäre die Fort Knox lieber? Wir suchen und irgendein Zimmer im ersten Stock und verrammeln Türen und Fenster, das sollte für den Augenblick reichen. Etwas Fantasie hätte ich dir schon zugetraut, Mr. Ich-arbeite-in-einer-Autowerkstatt.“

Es wunderte ihn irgendwie, dass Ellis bisher zu diesem Thema noch keine Keith-Geschichte zum Besten gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte seine Ansage von eben aber auch einfach gereicht um ihn davon abzuhalten, denn ein Blick in das dumpfe Gesicht genügte um zu wissen dass da durchaus schon wieder was hinter seinen Schläfen brodelte. Kurz nahm er die Kappe ab, fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzte sie wieder auf. Der Kerl  _schlief_  sogar mit der Mütze und rannte ihr sofort nach wie ein Hund einem Stöckchen, wenn man sie ihm wegnahm. Nick wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum sie ihm so wichtig war, andernfalls würde es ihm vielleicht unnötig schwer fallen ihn schlecht zu behandeln.

Und doch gab es einen verdammt guten Grund eben genau dafür. Vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell wandte sich Nick schließlich ab und war bereits auf halbem Weg die Treppe hoch, als er hörte wie der Mechaniker hinter ihm her trottete. Es hatte etwas seltsames, dass sie nun beide auf dem Weg nach oben in irgendein Schlafzimmer waren.

_Gott, Nikolas, was geht dir nur ständig im Kopf rum..._

 

 

_\--- TBC ---_


	3. Chapter 3

Es war nicht die Apokalypse, es war Ellis. Schlicht und ergreifen Ellis. Dieser Typ mit den schweren Arbeitsschuhen, der ihm hinterher stiefelte wie ein kleiner Hund seinem Herrchen, der es ihm schwer machte geradeaus zu denken.

Und doch dachte er noch genug  _geradeaus_ , dass er den falschen Schritt-Rhythmus bemerkte, als Ellis ihm folgte. Er  _hörte_  das der Jüngere humpelte. Natürlich, die Wunde an seinem Bein hatte auch Nick nicht vergessen, ebenso wenig das er schon vorhin gehumpelt hatte.

Am Ende der Treppe lag ein schmaler Flur, links und rechts dunkle Eichenholztüren und angelaufene Messingknäufe. Eine der Türen hing schief in den Angeln, eine andere sah aus als wäre sie mit einer Axt durchschlagen worden. Als Nick für einen Moment inne hielt und durch die kaputten Türen ins Innere der Zimmer spähte, erkannte er rechts die Möbel eines Jugendzimmers, dunkle Poster an den Wänden und links das Zimmer eines kleinen Mädchens, pink und überall lagen Puppen, als hätte man in der Hektik der Flucht versucht schnell noch die wichtigsten zusammen zu suchen ohne die man nicht gehen konnte. Wie viele Menschen hatten den Ausruf des Notstandes, die Bekanntgabe das Infizierte auf den Straßen wandelten, wohl am Anfang für einen Scherz gehalten oder einen vorrübergehenden Zustand? Tausende mussten wegen solcher Blauäugigkeit in den Tod gegangen sein.

Am Ende des Ganges entdeckte er ein weiteres Schlafzimmer. Ein breites Doppelbett stand darin, die restliche Einrichtung war eher karg. Eine weitere Tür verbarg ein großzügiges Badezimmer. Dieses war Ellis‘ erstes Ziel. Er betätigte den Lichtschalter, aber die Birne flackerte nur kurz und erlosch dann erneut. „Mah~n...“, maulte der Hillbilly, betätigte seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete ins Innere des Bads.

Nick sah eine geräumige Badewanne mit Dusche, eine völlig intakte Toilette und ein Waschbecken mit übergroßem Spiegel. Die Kosmetika der Vorbesitzer standen immer noch dort wo man sie zurück gelassen hatte. Er konnte die Zahnbürsten entdecken, vier an der Zahl und das Schminkzeug einer Frau, Tiegelchen und Töpfchen fein säuberlich aufgereiht, genau in der Reihenfolge wie sie wohl benutzt worden waren. Der Spiegel war voller Staub.

Nick ging weiter ohne sich allzu sehr darum zu kümmern und inspizierte das Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatte er es betreten erklang aus dem Badezimmer die vergnügte Stimme seines Begleiters. „Yo Nick! Wir haben Wasser! Ey! Das is‘ sogar heiß! Wir können duschen oder baden oder sowas!  _Boah_  Ro und Coach werden platzen vor Neid wenn wir blitzsauber morgen wieder zurück kommen,  _hehe_!“

Nick verdrehte die Augen und versuchte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken wie Ellis unter der Dusche stehen würde. Er dachte daran zurück wie es zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Reise war, als sie zusammen mit Coach und Rochelle in irgendeinem Haus am Stadtrand übernachtet hatten, eines der letzten jenes Ortes mit fließendem Wasser und genug Strom, dass sie im Radio angespannt auf Nachrichten gewartet hatten während die Nacht vorangeschritten war und sie alle die Vorstellung von Zombies erst noch verdauen mussten. In jener Nacht hatte eine seltsame Stimmung vorgeherrscht. Dieses Gefühl, wenn eine Bande Fremder zusammengepfercht währende einer Katastrophe irgendwo hockte und auf Nachricht wartete, ähnlich wie bei einem Hurrikane, der über ihre Köpfe hinwegfegte.

Ebenso gut wie an die gedrückte Stimmung erinnerte er sich noch an Ellis, der am nächsten Morgen unter die Dusche geschlüpft war; Ein Stockwerk tiefer hatte man ihn in der Küche des Hauses noch lautstark singen können, irgendein dämliches Lied was er wohl mit seinen Kumpeln gesungen hatte. Zumindest hatte Nick es nicht gekannt. Er konnte sich Ellis leider nur allzu gut am Lagerfeuer mit seinem Kumpel Keith vorstellen, wie einer von ihnen ein Banjo spielte und der andere dämliche Volkslieder zum Besten gab.

Das Licht im Schlafzimmer funktionierte natürlich genauso wenig wie das im Bad, dennoch probierte er den Lichtschalter aus. Das breite Doppelbett, welches er zuvor erspäht hatte, stand mitten im Raum. Es sah aus als wäre es von seiner ursprünglichen Position abgerückt worden, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nick entdeckte die Schleifspuren auf den Dielen, welche die massiven Holzbeine darauf hinterlassen hatten. Keine Luke im Boden, die vielleicht eine Erklärung abgeben würde, keine lose Diele unter der irgendetwas versteckt gewesen sein könnten, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Das Zimmer hatte nur einen Ein- und Ausgang, wenn man von den zwei schmalen Fenstern absah, die zu einer Gasse hinaus zeigten. Zumindest stand das Bett nicht mehr mit dem Kopfteil an der Stelle der Wand, wo es ursprünglich wohl gestanden hatte, nämlich gleich unterhalb eines großen, gerahmten Familienfotos.

Das Foto zeigte ein relativ junges Paar, um die vierzig vielleicht. Die Frau war ein wenig hager mit rotem Haar, der Mann überragte sie um einen Kopf, neigte jedoch zur Pummeligkeit. Dazu die obligatorischen beiden Kinder: Ein Junge etwa um die sechzehn Jahre und ein Mädchen im Grundschulalter. Er wusste nicht warum, doch als er das Bild sah konnte er nicht anders als es augenblicklich von der Wand zu nehmen und verkehrt herum an den großen, alten Kleiderschrank zu lehnen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Bettes thronte. Auch diesen öffnete er schließlich, warf einen Blick hinein und fand nichts Brauchbares. Ansonsten gab es nicht viel Besonderes in dem Zimmer. Es war eben ein Schlafzimmer. Es gab noch einen altmodischen Spiegel gegenüber der Tür, genau zwischen den beiden Fenstern platziert. Überhaupt machte das Zimmer den Eindruck es sei mit dem Zollstock ausgerichtet worden.

Altmodische Fensterläden in blau waren vor den Fenstern angebracht worden. Ein Glück für ihn und Ellis. Sofort öffnete er das erste Fenster, griff hindurch und schloss die Läden, verriegelte sie fest von innen und schloss das Fenster davor, ebenso handhabte er es beim Zweiten, auch wenn es zunächst ein wenig klemmte. Zumindest dadurch würden die Freaks vorerst nicht kommen, wenn sie Glück hatten. Später könnten sie wohlmöglich  den Schrank vor die Tür schieben, auch wenn dieser so massiv wirkte, das sie selbst mit vereinten Kräften und besonders in Anbetracht ihrer Verletzungen Probleme kriegen würden.

Ellis‘ schwere Schritte erklangen hinter ihm auf dem Gang. Nur kurz warf Nick einen Blick zur Tür, als wollte er sich versichern, dass es sich tatsächlich um den Redneck handelte, und sah wie er sich am Kopf kratzte. Nick knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte keinen Schimmer wie lange er dieses Gesicht noch in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Er hatte nie jemanden gesehen, der so naiv war und so verdammt unschuldig wirkte in manchen Situationen und gleichzeitig so derbe Sprüche reißen konnte, wenn er auf Zombiejagd war. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig als er erneut diesen treudoofen Blick sah und sein dummes Grinsen. Immer wenn Ellis  _nicht_  in seiner Nähe war fiel es ihm unsagbar leicht klar zu denken.

„Hey Nick, keine Ahnung wie lange das Wasser reicht ... willst du zuerst duschen gehen?“

Ein Gentleman hätte verneint und dem schwerer Verletzten den Vortritt gewährt. Nick hingegen war KEIN Gentleman.

„Such Kerzen oder sowas, wir brauchen Licht.“, knurrte er und schob sich an dem bedröppelten Mechaniker vorbei.

„Ich kann dir leuchten ... wir sollten uns sowieso nicht trennen.“, bemerkte er leise.

„Hast du Angst, ja?“

„Ich dachte nur ... Na ja, wenn die Freaks doch hier rein kommen, haben wir so eine besser Chance und so, außerdem hab ich ‘ne Taschenlampe.“

Nick stöhnte und zupfte seinen Kragen zurecht, auch wenn er fast zeitgleich damit anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er gab nach, auch wenn ein leises Stimmchen in ihm schrie, dass es die absolut blödeste Idee war, die er in der letzten Zeit hatte, denn wenn Ellis ihm  _leuchten_  wollte, so würde er nicht drum herum kommen das gleiche für ihn zu tun und das stellte ihn vor eine ganz neue Problematik.

„Beweg deinen Arsch, Freak.“, seufzte der Hochstapler, warf seine Anzugsjacke aufs Bett, streifte sein Hemd ab und warf es zur Jacke. Er  _hörte_  wie Ellis mit sich rang etwas zu sagen, doch davon unbeirrt streifte er sich im gehen die Schuhe ab, sodass Ellis beinahe darüber gefallen wäre, und öffnete seinen Gürtel.

„Hey ... Nick...“ Ellis hatte das Ringen wohl verloren. „die Wunde sieht echt nicht gut aus.“

„Sag mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß.“, knurrte Nick.

Ellis schwieg, auch wenn ihm wohl mal wieder einiges auf der Zunge lag. Es war wohl gut so. Sie erreichten das Badezimmer und Ellis schaltete erneut seine Taschenlampe an. Der Spiegel reflektierte das Licht. Es wurde dadurch jedoch nur unwesentlich heller im Zimmer. Nun, es reichte wohl zum Duschen und Nick kam kurz der Gedanke, dass es wohlmöglich gar nicht so schlecht wäre, würde er nicht so viel von Ellis zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn er mit Duschen dran wäre.

Unbeirrt streifte er die letzten Kleidungsstücke ab und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden gehen. Er würde sie ohnehin nach dem Duschen wieder aufheben und mit nehmen. Nick hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt sich vor irgendwem nackt zu zeigen, erst Recht nicht wenn die Person die anwesend war  _Ellis_  hieß und sich die Kappe auf seinem Kopf ein wenig zu sehr ins Gesicht zog um seine Augen zu verbergen, für Nicks Geschmack.  _Oha, wohl doch nicht allsonntagliches Nacktbaden im Schwimmteich mit seinen Kumpeln, was?_

Nick hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer woher diese Gedanken gekommen waren, aber sie ließen ihn schmunzeln als habe irgendwer einen guten Witz gemacht.

Während Ellis auf dem Klodeckel hockend für Licht sorgte wie eine menschliche Stehlampe, stieg Nick unter die Dusche, zog den alten, gammligen Duschvorhang zu und stellte das Wasser an. Zuerst war es so kalt das er am liebsten zurück gesprungen wäre, doch dann benetzte es seine geschundene Haut angenehm warm. Ellis‘ dämliche Taschenlampe, die er wohl irgendwo hatte mitgehen lassen, spendete gerade so viel Licht, das Nick sehen konnte was er tat. Etwas Shampoo wusch den Dreck der letzten Tage und Woche aus seinen Haaren und roch angenehm herb wie das welches er zuhause hatte. Seine Finger glitten über seine Brust, verteilten das Duschgel des ehemaligen Hausherrn großzügig auf seiner Haut, die sich schon viel zu lange nach diesem Gefühl gesehnt hatte. In einer Situation wie dieser lernte man die kleinen Dinge zu schätzen. Nur noch eine Zigarette und ein Glas Scotch fehlten ihm zu seinem Glück.

Die Augen schließend konzentrierte er sich nur auf seine Finger, die seinen Körper entlangfuhren und jeden Zentimeter gründlich bearbeiteten. Das Wasser brannte ein wenig in der Wunde in seinem Nacken als es sich mit dem Shampoo vermischte und seine Haut hinunter lief. Nun, er kannte Schlimmeres. Diese Apokalypse ersparte ihm zumindest die lästigen besuche im Fitnessstudio (nicht das er jemals hingegangen wäre nur weil er eine Mitgliedkarte im Portemonnaie stecken hatte). Er war in Topform, seitdem diese Scheiße angefangen hatte.

Über das Rauschen der Dusche hinweg konnte er schließlich ein leises Klappern hören. Der Lichtkegel wackelte und zitterte, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und malte unheilvolle Schemen an die weißgetünchte Decke über seinem Kopf.

„Was treibst du da, Dummkopf?“, rief er genervt über das Wasserrauschen. Scheinbar waren ihm mit diesem Trottel keine fünf Minuten köstlicher, entspannender Ruhe vergönnt. Er sollte das Duschgel und das Shampoo einfach ausleeren, damit er nichts mehr davon hätte.

„Ich such‘ nur ... vielleicht sind ja hier ... Ah!  _Kerzen_! Wusst‘ ich’s doch!“

_Kerzen_. Nick ließ seinem Ärger in Form eines tiefen Seufzen Luft. „Hast du vor romantische Stimmung zu verbreiten oder was hast du mit diesen Kerzen?!“, brummte er genervt, auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, das es ursprünglich  _seine_ Idee war Kerzen anzuzünden.

„Mein Arm wird langsam lahm...“

Nun, das war ein Grund, das musste er ihm wohl lassen. „Hast du auch Streichhölzer, Idiot?“

Stille. Dann das unverkennbare Geräusch wenn der Kopf eines Streichholzes über die raue Reibfläche der dazugehörigen Schachtel ratschte. Nach und nach wurde es immer heller im Raum. Wie viele Kerzen hatte er da denn gefunden?! „Woher zur Hölle hast du Streichhölzer?!“

„Ach ... die hab ich schon eine Weile. Keith hat sie mir mal gegeben, als er mit dem Rauchen aufhören wollte. Hat natürlich nicht geklappt. Keith ist nie gut drin gewesen mit irgendetwas aufzuhören was er mochte... Konnte auch nicht aufhören mit dem Glücksspiel...“

„Du schleppst die ganze Zeit Streichhölzer mit dir herum und sagst nichts? Du hast mich in dieser beschissenen Tankstelle damals tatsächlich nach einem gottverdammten Feuerzeug suchen lassen damit ich rauchen kann und hattest die ganze Zeit _Streichhölzer_? Du Sir bist ein Arschloch.“ Und doch unterbrach er sich augenblicklich selbst in s einem Fluchen, auch wenn er Ellis‘ betretene, schuldbewusste Miene förmlich _riechen_ konnte. Endlich gewann diese ‚Keith-Figur‘ eine Interessante Seite  für Nicks Verständnis.

„Keith hat  _gespielt_?“, fragte er laut, lauter als nötig vielleicht und mit mehr offenkundiger Neugier als er zulassen wollte. Nicht das der Hinterwäldler noch auf dumme Gedanken kam.

„Ja sicher! Bei uns daheim spielen fast alle, gibt ja sonst nicht so viel zu tun meistens, ist halt nich‘ wie bei euch Städtern. Ich hab auch mal gespielt, aber ich hab irgendwann aufgehört, als ich gemerkt hab das es nix bringt.“, lachte er leise.

„Hätte nicht gedacht das du ein Spieler bist.“, erwiderte Nick grinsend. „Black Jack? Poker?“

Erneut dieses Lachen, dieser tiefe, warme Ton, der jedem normalen Menschen Schauer über den Rücken jagen würde. „Ah, nein nich‘ sowas! Jeden Sonntag sind wir zur Tankstelle gegangen und haben uns Lotterie Lose gekauft, haben unsere Geburtstage genommen als Zahlen, aber nie was gewonnen. Ärgerlich wie viel Geld wir da verloren haben...“

Ohne es zu wollen schlug Nick sich mit der flachen Hand hart gegen die Stirn, so laut, das selbst Ellis das Klatschen wohl gehört hatte, denn er hörte die besorgte Stimme jenseits des Duschvorhangs. „Alles okay bei dir?“

_Was hast du erwartet Nikolas, wenn du einen wie Ellis nach Glücksspiel fragst? Einen so südstaatlerischen Kerl das wahrscheinlich sein Bild im Lexikon neben dem Wort »Hillbilly« klebt! Diese Leute gehen noch regelmäßig zur Kirche und fürchten jede noch so kleine Sünde, vergiss das mal nicht, Kumpel!_

Nick stellte das Wasser ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wette deine Mama hat’s dir verboten, was?“, grinste er, als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob und aus der Dusche stieg. Seine Finger griffen nach dem einzigen verbliebenen Handtuch, welches noch über dem Handtuchhalter hing und band es sich ohne große Umschweife um die Hüften.

„Yeah ... Ma war wirklich nicht begeistert darüber. Sie sagte immer Glücksspiel ist Sünde. Hatte vielleicht Recht, sonst wär‘ diese Scheiße vielleicht nich‘ passiert? Weißt‘ schon Gottes Rache oder sowas?“

Entweder war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Nick sich über ihn lustig machte oder er überging es. Letzteres wäre wohl ein Zeichen dafür das er weit mehr erwachsen war, als angenommen. Ein Gedanke der Nick irgendwie nicht gefiel.  Er hatte sich Ellis bisher nie als  _Erwachsenen_ vorgestellt, nie als jemanden der Situationen durchaus durchschaute und sich einfach nur seinen Teil dachte statt sich überall einzumischen oder sich zu schnell irgendwelche Dinge anmerken zu lassen.

Jetzt sah er auch, dass der Mechaniker ein gutes Dutzend Kerzen entzündet und sie alle feinsäuberlich am Waschbeckenrand - und  _im_ Waschbecken - aufgereiht hatte. Warum um alles in der Welt sollten erwachsene Menschen - mit Kindern - so viele Kerzen im Badezimmer horten?  _Dafür_  gab es Wandschränke und nicht um sich darin vor Zombies zu verstecken!

„Gottes Rache, ja?“, murmelte Nick und tauschte mit Ellis die Plätze. Als dieser sich vom Toilettendeckel erhob, damit er es Nick gleichtun konnte. Hatte er sich vorhin bei Nicks kleinem Strip noch hinter seiner Kappe versteckt wie ein Schulmädchen schien es ihm jetzt nichts weiter auszumachen sich selbst vor ihm zu entkleiden. „Dann frag ich mich warum ich bisher verschont wurde.“, fügte er mit einem schiefen grinsen hinzu und strich stoppelige Wangen. „Bist‘ also religiös, ja?“

Er beobachtete jede Bewegung der Finger des Rednecks, als diese den Knoten lösten, den er mit den Ärmeln seines Overalls um seine Hüften gebunden hatte und diese danach schlaff zu Boden hingen. Er sah zu wie Ellis ungeschickt die Schnürsenkel seiner Arbeitsschuhe löste und sie von den Füßen streifte. Seine Socken sahen ebenso schlimm aus wie die des Hochstaplers. Sie waren ... gestreift. Grün und Blau. Genau das was er erwartet hatte ... irgendwie zumindest. Der schwere Overall fiel dumpf zu Boden als Ellis aus den Hosenbeinen stieg, nur noch in Shirt und Shorts da stand - und mit der Kappe natürlich.  _Ob er sie beim Duschen auch anbehält? Zumindest würde sie dann sauber werden..._

„Religiös? Na ja ... sicher ... irgendwie zumindest. Meine Mam‘ hat mich immer in die Kirche mitgenommen, sagte sonst komm ich in die Hölle wenn’s mal soweit is‘.“, lachte der Redneck. „Hab das aber durchschaut als ich 15 war. ‘Bin trotzdem weiter zur Kirche gegangen, Mam‘ zu liebe, sie hat ja nur noch mich ‘n so. Weiß‘ ja nich‘ ob sie nich‘ doch Recht hat, weißt‘? Hinterher kommt das Jüngste Gericht und ich komm‘ doch in die Hölle weil ich Glücksspiel gemacht hab‘.“

Nick hörte kaum was der junge Mechaniker da vor sich hin brabbelte. Er war gefangen darin ihn zu beobachten und sich gleichzeitig nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war das erste Mal das sie  _allein_  waren, seitdem dieser Mist angefangen hatte und es war das erste Mal, das er Zeit hatte ihn richtig zu mustern. Nick stellte fest - als Ellis die Kappe abnahm und das Shirt über den Kopf zog um es auf den Boden fallen zu lassen - dass ihm durchaus gefiel was er sah.

„Junge, das Jüngste Gericht ist schon längst da gewesen und hat uns diese gottverdammten Zombies geschenkt.  _Das_  ist die Hölle, also willkommen.“

Ellis hielt inne und knetete seine Kappe in den Händen, die er nun wieder festhielt, als wollte sie wirklich zurück auf den dunklen Schopf. Nick streckte die Hand danach aus ohne es zu merken. „Gib schon Herr, Kid.“, knirschte er. Er ertrug diesen Blick nicht.  _Wie ein getretener Hund. Wahrscheinlich hast du gerade sein ganzes Weltbild zerstört Nikolas._ Und doch war es nicht das was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.

Die Kappe war nur ein Vorwand, damit Ellis nicht bemerkte das Nick jeden Zentimeter der schmutzigen Haut genauestens begutachtete. Er sah die straffen Muskeln, die sich unter der Bauchdecke abzeichneten, die feste Brustmuskulatur, die er ihm so gar nicht zugetraut hätte, die kräftigen Schultern und die schmale Spur dunklen Haares die von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts verlief und Lust auf mehr machte. Er packte die Kappe etwas fester als nötig. Seine Augen fuhren über die Tätowierung an seinem linken Arm, über die vielen Kratzer auf seinem Körper - manche alt, manche noch ganz frisch. Schließlich aber blieb sein Blick an der tiefen Wunde an seinem rechten Bein hängen.

„Als nächstes kümmern wir uns um diese Wunde da, Kid. Kann nicht riskieren das du mich noch weiter aufhältst damit. Ro reißt mir den Kopf ab wenn du deswegen ‘ne Infektion oder sowas kriegst.“

Lässig wies der Hochstapler auf die Wunde, damit Ellis begriff worum es ging und dieser trübsinnige Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Scheinbar hatte Ellis daraufhin vergessen worum es vorher ging. Seine Shorts gingen mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden und Nick zwang sich den Blick auf die Kappe zu richten. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an in seinen Händen, als gehörte sie nicht hier her sondern auf den dunklen Kopf des Mechanikers.

Nick seufzte und setzte sie sich auf die frisch gewaschenen Haare um die Hände frei zu bekommen. Ihm war selbst in diesem schlechten Licht aufgefallen, dass die Haut seiner Lenden ein wenig blasser war als der Rest von Ellis. Gott! Er musste sich dringend abtrocknen und an die Realität erinnern und dann sollte er schnell in seine Klamotten schlüpfen um nicht auf dumme Ideen zu kommen. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht helfen; Ellis hatte was an sich, das war nicht zu leugnen.

„Ich glaub jedenfalls“, erklang Ellis‘ Stimme über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg und ließ Nick zusammenzucken. „das diese Zombie Sache irgendwann wieder vorbei is‘. Keith und ich haben da schon jede Menge Spekulationen zu angestellt, weißt‘?“ Und so ging es von vorne los, aber Nick hörte gar nicht hin, sonst müsste er sich fragen was besser war: Keith-Geschichten unter der Dusche oder ein singender Ellis unter der Dusche.

_Gott, Nikolas, komm mal wieder klar. Ist nicht das erste Mal das du ‘nen nackten Kerl gesehen hast der dir gefiel, also komm schon, reiß dich zusammen. Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für so was!_

Ja, Ellis war sicher nicht der erste Kerl der Nicks Interesse weckte und normalerweise würde er es auf die Umstände schieben, das er überhaupt einen Gedanken an den Mechaniker verschwendete auf diese Weise, aber allein die Vorstellung des nackten Ellis‘ unter der Dusche genügte ihn fast irre zu machen. Waren wohl die Folgen des Notstands und des fehlenden sexuellen Angebots. Er rubbelte seine Haut etwas fester als notwendig trocken. Ellis‘ Brabbeln erreichte ihn kurzzeitig wieder. „...und dann hat Keith die Ente um das ganze Haus gejagt und hat...“

Ellis‘ Finger, wie sie über den trainierten Körper wanderten, das Wasser, das auf seinem Körper glänzte und seine Muskelstränge entlang rann...  _Ich brauch ‘nen Therapeuten, ganz dringend. Das ist doch nicht normal verdammt!_

Man kannte ihn als  _Ladykiller_  dort wo er lebte. Selbst Rochelle hatte ihm bereits kurz nach ihrem Treffen rein präventiv zu verstehen gegeben das sie nicht zu haben wäre weil sie einen Kerl irgendwo an der Küste hatte. Sie hatte sich wohl von ihm angemacht gefühlt oder wollte sich selbst vor Dummheiten schützen. Sicher, seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen waren zahlreich und mit seiner Exfrau hatte er auch nicht wie Bruder und Schwester zusammen gelebt.  Trotzdem konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass es den ein oder anderen Ausrutscher in seinem Leben gegeben hatte. Der erste war in der Nacht seines Junggesellenabschieds passiert, irgend so ein schicker Cocktailkellner in der Bar in der er mit ein paar »Freunden« gesessen hatte. Der zweite nach einem Spiel bei dem er sich beinahe ruiniert hätte, der dritte auf einer Geschäftsreise nach einem Streit mit seiner Frau und der letzte schließlich kurz nachdem er herausgefunden hatte das seine Frau ihm fremdging und die Ehe gescheitert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damals sehr genau gewusst, dass  _ihr_ Fremdgehen nur ein Vorwand für die Scheidung war, denn Nick war schließlich keinen Deut besser. Ob sie gewusst hatte, was er hinter ihrem Rücken getrieben hatte, wusste er bis heute nicht, es hatte ihn auch nie genug interessiert um sie nach dieser Schlammschlacht darauf anzusprechen. Trotzallem trug er seinen Ehering immer noch bei sich, in dem Kleingeldfach seines Portemonnaies.

Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er auf Rochelle abfahren würde.  _Herrgott nochmal..._

Wie von selbst, ohne es zu wollen oder zu wissen was er tat, glitt seine rechte Hand nach hinten, suchte die Spülung der Toilette und drückte zu, als die teuflische Hand sie gefunden hatte. Er hörte das laute Rauschen unter sich und dann ein spitzes Quieken von Ellis.

Endlich fanden seine Gedanken zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Abrupt zog Ellis den Vorhang zur Seite und sprang aus der Dusche, wobei er beinahe gestürzt wäre. Seine Miene war eine Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung.

„Was...sollte...das?“, keuchte der junge Mann der seine eigene Nacktheit vollkommen ignorierte oder sie vergessen hatte. Nick hingegen konnte nicht so einfach darüber hinweg sehen. Er griff das Handtuch und warf es dem Mechaniker - dessen Haare ihm ins Gesicht hingen und auf die Nase tropften - ins Gesicht. Er selbst erhob sich, packte seine Shorts und streifte sie über, Ellis‘ Kappe behielt er.

„Keine Ahnung was du meinst. War wahrscheinlich Gottes Rache die du gespürt hast, oder deine Mama, die dich mit ‘nem Dreizack pieken wollte weil du  _unartig_  warst.“

_Unartig in deiner Fantasie vielleicht, Nick. Als ob einer wie Ellis jemals auf solche Gedanken käme..._

Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, wüsste Ellis über Nicks Gedankengänge Bescheid. Vielleicht würde es ihn so sehr erschrecken, dass er Nick mied, dann zumindest würde sich auch Nick mal wieder beruhigen können. So hoffte er zumindest.

Ohne noch einen Blick zu Ellis zu werfen verließ er das Bad und wanderte ins Schafzimmer hinüber. Ellis hatte sein Erste-Hilfe-Pack dort gelassen. Seufzend sank er aufs Bett, die Kappe immer noch auf dem Kopf. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig an, aber nicht merkwürdig genug sie abzunehmen, als er den Rucksack heran zog und in die vordere Tasche griff. Er zog eine der letzten Kompressen hervor, die sie noch bei sich hatten und drückte sie auf die Wunde in seinem Nacken. Er brauchte keine helfende Hand dafür, der Spiegel in seinem Rücken, direkt beim Fenster reichte.

Gerade riss er das letzte Stück Tape mit seinen Zähnen von der Rolle ab, als er die Schritte des Mechanikers hörte, auch wenn er ihn beinahe  _überhört_  hätte. Das dumpfe Geräusch der schweren Boots fehlte, als Ellis‘ barfuß ins Schlafzimmer marschierte. Gleichzeitig hätte sich Nick gewünscht das Ellis sich etwas mehr angezogen hätte. Der Mechaniker trottete nur in seinen abgenutzten, dunklen Shorts in das Zimmer. Nur die knarrenden Dielen verrieten seine Anwesenheit, ehe Nick den Blick hob. Die Haut des Rednecks glänzte noch leicht vom Wasser und sein dunkles Haar hatte er sich nur notdürftig trocken gerubbelt. Nick war nie aufgefallen das es durchaus länger war als man durch diese dämliche Kappe vermuten würde. Er hatte ihn nie wirklich oft ohne diese dumme blaue Mütze gesehen, nicht oft genug um sich ein Bild über dessen Haare zu machen jedenfalls, nicht das es ihn besonders interessiert hätte.

Natürlich bemerkte Nick den Blick den der Redneck im Gesicht trug. Seine Miene war irgendwie zerknirscht und bedröppelt zu gleich. Normale Menschen wären eher sauer, wären sie während der Zombie-Apokalypse unter der Dusche von einem anderen mit kochendheißem Wasser erschreckt worden, Ellis hingegen schien die Schuld bei sich selbst zu suchen. Irgendwie hatte der Spieler nichts anderes erwartet. Völlig unbeeindruckt von der Miene des Jüngeren klebte er das Stück des Tapes auf die freie Seite der Bandage, ehe er die Rolle mit dem Tape neben sich auf das Bett legte und endlich die Kappe von seinem Kopf nahm um sie ebenfalls neben sich zu legen. Er konnte sehen wie Ellis‘ Finger sich zusammenkrampften als wäre er drauf und dran sie sich wieder zu nehmen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, brummte der Redneck jedoch erneut.

Nick seufzte leise und fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare ehe er ihn wortlos heranwinkte. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen und beweg dich, wir müssen uns um dein Bein kümmern, damit es nicht noch abfällt. Wer weiß vielleicht lockst du damit am Ende noch welche von den Freaks an, das ist echt das letzte was wir gebrauchen können.“ Er versuchte es mit einem kleinen Knurren, wenn auch nur um über seine eigenen Gedanken hinweg zu täuschen.

Er sah wie Ellis sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte und auf das Bett zusteuerte. Ein wenig unbeholfen ließ er sich neben ihn sinken. „Geht schon, ich krieg‘ das allein hin. Keith hatte schon Schnitte die fieser aussahen als das hier, den hab ich auch immer wieder hinbekommen.“

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise lehnte Ellis keine Hilfe ab wenn es um die Versorgung seiner Wunden ging, aber normalerweise war es Rochelle die sich wie eine läufige Hündin darauf stürzte sich um den jungen Mann zu kümmern. Hatte er Nicks Gedanken in irgendeiner Form mitbekommen? Hatte ihn sein Gesicht wohlmöglich bereits im Badezimmer verraten?  _Scheiße Nikolas, du musst dich besser im Griff haben, wenn du den Hinterwäldler nicht für alle Zeit verstören willst_...

Er schnaubte und griff sich seine Anzugshose vom Bett, erhob sich und zog sie über. Normalerweise hätte er es vorgezogen nackt oder in Shorts zu schlafen, andererseits konnte man nicht wissen was sie heute Nacht erwarten würde. Es konnte gut sein das sie spontan aufbrechen müssten, nicht auszudenken, wenn er sich erst mal anziehen müsste während bereits ein Hunter oder irgendein anderer Freak an der Tür kratzte und rein wollte.

Auch wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwendete sich anzuziehen konnte er nicht anders als den Jüngeren zu beobachten. Er mochte Keith oft verarztet haben, aber... „Dafür das du deinen Kumpel so oft verarztet hast bist du ganz schön ungeschickt, Idiot. Komm, lass Doktor Nick das machen.“, seufzte der Mittdreißiger schließlich. Er konnte sich das Elend nicht länger mit ansehen als Ellis sich beinahe in der Bandage verhedderte.

Nun wo der Schmutz von Ellis‘ Wangen fortgewaschen war, sah er endlich das der Redneck rot angelaufen war. Nick zögerte nicht allzu lange sich auf den Boden zu hocken und sein Bein zu packen, etwas fester als nötig vielleicht. Normalerweise würde er sich niemals in so eine Haltung begeben. Normalerweise würde er ihn schroff zurechtweisen, aber irgendwie war im Augenblick nichts  _normal_.

Er packte Ellis‘ Bein so fest das es ihn selbst von dem Gefühl der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingern ablenken sollte. Ellis hingegen kommentierte die rüde Behandlung mit einem: „Hab ich noch beide Beine wenn du mit mir fertig bist, Kumpel?“

„Kommt drauf an ob du mir einen Grund lieferst oder nicht,  _Trottel_.“

Das Wasser der Dusche hatte den groben Dreck aus dem Schnitt gespült und bluten tat die Wunde nun auch endlich nicht mehr so sehr wie vorhin noch. Warum hatte dieser Idiot denn nichts gesagt im Schutzraum? Als Nick die Kompresse über die Wunde legte zuckte er kurz zurück. Er sah wie der Rechneck die Zähne zusammen biss um nicht zu jammern, stattdessen verließ nur ein Zischen seine Lippen. „Scheiße Alter, war das mit Absicht?!“

Seine Reaktion trieb Nick ein fieses Grinsen auf die Züge. Zugegeben klang der junge Mechaniker  _süß_  wenn er Schmerzen hatte. Das könnte ihm durchaus gefallen.  _Was denkst du da eigentlich? Die Nacht allein mit diesem Spinner zu verbringen, ohne Ro oder den Coach die Anstandsdamen spielen können, wird die reinste Tortur. Da kannst du noch so sehr tun als hättest du deine Libido im Griff._

Ja, er spürte die weiche Haut nur zu deutlich unter seinen eigenen Fingerspitzen. Irgendwie viel weicher als er angenommen hätte. Rasch hatte er die Wunde verbunden in der Hoffnung es würde vorerst reichen damit sie sich nicht entzündete. Als er damit fertig war schob er das Ende des Verbands unter eine der anderen Lagen und erhob sich seufzend. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das rote Gesicht des Rednecks. Etwas  _zu_  rot vielleicht. Die blauen Augen des Mechanikers hatten einen geradezu eigentümlichen Glanz.

_Oh, oh_ , seufzte Nick innerlich und griff ohne darüber nachzudenken zur Kappe um sie dem Jüngeren auf den Kopf und über die Augen zu drücken.  _Schon viel besser._

„Ey~“, maulte er lediglich und lupfte die Kappe um erneut zu dem Spieler aufsehen zu können. Innerlich betete er das er die nötige Kraft besaß um seinen Blick zu ignorieren. Würde er ihn weiter so ansehen würde er sicher die Kontrolle verlieren. Er bemerkte wie Ellis sich erneut auf den Lippen herum kaute als müsste er selbst irgendetwas unterdrücken. Ja, er kannte diesen Ausdruck bestens von sich selbst.

Und dann überkam es ihn, gerade als der Redneck den Mund öffnete um ein kurzes „Nick sag mal“ zu formulieren. Nick stürzte sich auf ihn ohne zu wissen wie ihm geschah. Er packte Ellis an den Schultern, schubste ihn zurück auf das verstaubte Bett und brachte sich über ihn nur um weitere Worte des Mechanikers mit einem harschen Kuss zu stoppen.

Er spürte die Gegenwehr des jungen Mannes unter sich, spürte wie Ellis die Hände gegen seine Schultern stemmte und versuchte ihn von sich zudrücken, aber Nick wusste bereits, dass es nur der Schreck und die Verwirrung waren, die ihn dazu trieben. Er hatte seinen Blick gesehen. Ellis war kein guter Lügner. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich an und geschmeidig in Anbetracht ihrer Lebensumstände. Er zögerte nicht sie zu teilen und seine Zunge in die wartende Mundhöhle zu schieben, in der Hoffnung das der Idiot sie ihm nicht vor Schreck abbeißen würde.

Es war das erste Mal das ihm der Gedanke kam, ob Ellis überhaupt schon derlei Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte in seinem bisherigen, jungen Leben. Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen. Ellis mochte gut aussehen und sicher waren ihm auch die einen oder andren Weiber hinterhergerannt, aber ihn sich mit einer Frau vorzustellen fiel Nick dennoch schwer.

Und schließlich stoppte die Gegenwehr des Hillbillys, als Nick seine Zunge fand und sie zum Kampf herausforderte. Er konnte spüren wie die rauen Hände nachgaben und sich um Nicks Nacken legten, dabei kurzzeitig die Wunde vergaßen, was wiederum den Hochstapler zusammenzucken ließ. Der Schmerz überwog seine Lust jedoch nicht einmal im Ansatz. Einmal losgelassen gab es für die Bestie in seinem Inneren kein Halten mehr.

Er spürte die Schwielen an Ellis‘ Händen, während seine eigenen weich und gepflegt daherkamen. Ganz der Dressman den er im Alltag abgab, während Ellis‘ Hände von einem harten, anstrengenden Leben als Mechaniker berichteten. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das so viel besser als die Kerle die er bisher in sein Bett gezogen hatte. Weichgespülte Volltrottel.

Das hier war kein Kindergeburtstag. Das Monster in Nicks Brust schrie und verlangte nach  Nahrung und Ellis war ...  _lecker_.

Als er die Arme um seinen Nacken spürte und merkte wie der Mechaniker offenbar jede Scheu überwand konnte sich auch Nick nicht mehr halten. Seine Hände schoben sich über den jungen Körper der unter ihm lag und nur auf Berührung wartete nachdem er so lange wohl schon nicht mehr in diesen Genuss gekommen war.

Er konnte spüren wie Ellis unter ihm erzitterte als sich seine geübten Finger über den Leib schoben, die Muskeln ertasteten, die er im Bad viel zu kurz bewundern durfte. In seinem Inneren brodelte es, als er spürte wie Ellis versuchte mit ihm um die Dominanz zu kämpfen. Es entkam ihm nicht mehr als ein Grinsen gegen die Lippen seines Opfers. Armer Irrer. Er mochte kräftig sein, bedingt durch seinen Job, aber Nick war kein kleines Schulmädchen das Nachmittags zum Ballett ging. Er hatte ihn im Griff, egal ob es dem Hinterwäldler gefiel oder nicht.

Ellis‘ Brust hob und senkte sich rasch unter seinem Gewicht und als er den Kuss endlich löste hörte er ihn nach Atem ringen wie einen Ertrinkenden. Nick nahm keine Rücksicht darauf dass er sich erst mal sammeln musste. Seine Lippen fanden den Weg an seinen Hals, während Ellis unter den ungewohnten Berührungen kurz zusammenzuckte.

Nick hatte damit gerechnet er würde sich besinnen und erneut zu wehren versuchen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ellis ließ es schon fast ein wenig zu anstandslos mit sich machen.  _Gott bitte lass da keine Keith-Geschichte hinter stecken!_ , durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz, aber Ellis blieb ungekannt still. Dass er sich nicht gegen die Berührungen eines Mannes wehrte der offensichtlich die Oberhand behalten wollte über dieses kleine Spielchen, gab ihm jedenfalls zu denken. Oder war es dem Redneck am Ende  _so_ egal ob es sich um einen Mann handelte der über ihm hockte wie ein Raubtier, das bereit war ihn mit Haut und Haar zu verschlingen? Was wenn Ellis am Ende eben doch nur ein normaler Mann mit Bedürfnissen war die viel zu lange unterdrückt worden waren?

„Nick“, keuchte er, doch der Hochstapler konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seine Zähne in der weichen Haut zu versenken. Ellis‘ Haut schmeckte salzig aufgrund der kleinen Schweißperlen die ihm schon jetzt über die Haut rannen. Nick war nicht aufgefallen, wie heiß es plötzlich im Zimmer war, als hätte jemand die Heizung voll aufgedreht. Er schmeckte trotz des Duschgels irgendwie nach Blut und Dreck, er schmeckte wie ein _Mann_  und das brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Allein die Vorstellung das niemand da war um ihn zu stoppen ließ ihn beinahe jede Beherrschung verlieren. Er fand seine Finger am Bund von Ellis‘ Shorts wieder, spürte ihn kurz zurückzucken unter der Berührung, spürte dann aber wie er sich ihm fordernd entgegen schob.

Ellis‘ Finger lösten sich aus seinem geschundenen Nacken, schoben sich zwischen ihre Körper und legten sich um Nicks Handgelenk das seiner Körpermitte bereits so bedrohlich nah gekommen war. Niemals hätte der Anzugträger ihm zugetraut auf diese Weise die Initiative zu ergreifen, als er merkte wie Ellis Nicks Hand unter den Bund seiner Shorts schob und zu seiner bereits erigierten Männlichkeit führte.  Mochte er sich anfangs noch gewehrt haben, wohl aus Schreck, ließ er jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr daran dass er genauso hilflos gegenüber seiner Libido war wie Nick und das er vor allem genauso wenig unschuldig war wie der Hochstapler über ihm. Ellis schien viel zu genau zu wissen was er wollte, auch wenn er bisher immer angenommen hatte, Ellis wüsste nicht einmal was es mit der weiteren Verwendungsmöglichkeit für seinen kleinen Freund auf sich hatte.

Nick grinste gegen seinen Hals und umfasste die Erektion hart, entlockte dem Mechaniker das süßeste Stöhnen was er in seinem Leben je gehört hatte. Scheinbar war keinem von ihnen nach einem langen Vorspiel und Nick nicht danach ihn wie ein Püppchen zu behandeln das zerbrechen könnte, wenn man es etwas härter anfasste.

Als sich Ellis‘ Finger wieder von seiner Hand lösten konnte er spüren wie er an seinem Gürtel nestelte, den er gerade eben erst geschlossen hatte. Als es ihm gelungen war ihn zu öffnen folgte der Knopf den er vor lauter Hektik um ein Haar abgerissen hätte. Nick hörte überdeutlich das Ratschen als der Reißverschluss seiner Anzugshose aufgezogen wurde. Wer hätte gedacht das Ellis auch  _diese_  Seite hatte? Nicht mehr der liebe, süße Junge der von Ro liebevoll  _Honey_  und  _Sweatie_  genannt wurde und von Coach wie ein Sohn behandelt wurde. Scheinbar hatte er den  _erwachsenen_  Ellis hervor gekitzelt und dieser Ellis gefiel ihm durchaus.

Nicks Finger glitten über samtweiches Fleisch das sich ihm gierig entgegen schob, Ellis‘ freie Hand krallte sich in Nicks rechtes Schulterblatt während der Mechaniker mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang, sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte wo sich seine eigenen Finger derzeit befanden. Als er die vorsichtigen Finger spürte, wie sie unter den Bund seiner Hose und dann seiner Shorts schlüpften durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er spürte an der Art wie Ellis ihn berührte das er keinerlei Erfahrungen mitbrachte und das machte es für den Hochstapler nur umso schwieriger sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich hoffe du weißt was dir blüht“, knurrte Nick in Ellis‘ rechtes Ohr und sah ihn schaudern. Er wusste das Ellis keine Ahnung hatte worauf er sich eingelassen hatte bei diesem Spiel, nicht das er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Mit einem Ruck zerrte er die Shorts von den Hüften des Mechanikers, schob sie soweit runter wie er konnte und half schließlich mit einem Fuß nach, ehe er den Stoff zu Boden flattern hörte. Im Augenblick dachte er nicht mal darüber nach das die Tür offen stand und sie einer Horde Infizierter schutzlos ausgeliefert wären, gäbe es noch undichte Stellen im Haus. Der Überlebensinstinkt mochte groß sein, aber seine Lust war im Augenblick größer. Er spürte wie Ellis die ersten zögerlichen Versuche unternahm auch Nick von seinen Hosen zu befreien, doch er nahm ihm diese Arbeit ungeduldig ab, mit jeder Sekunde sicherer, das Ellis keinen Schimmer hatte was ihm bevorstand. Nick war nicht der Samariter der ihm alles Stück für Stück beibringen würde. Ellis provozierte ihn hierzu? Dann musste er auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Er schob seine eigenen Kleider gerade soweit runter das er genug Spielraum hatte um sich zu holen was er wollte während er mit seinen eigenen Beinen die des Rednecks bereits geschickt und ohne das dieser es zu merken schien auseinanderdrängte. Er konnte die zarte Haut seiner Innenschenkel gegen seine eigenen Beine streicheln spüren, als Ellis ihn mit beiden Händen wieder zu einem Kuss herauf zog. Vielleicht begriff er allmählich und wollte sich selbst davon ablenken?

Der Kuss war härter als der zuvor, es lag wenig Zärtlichkeit darin, wie auch wo sie doch beide nur von ihren Impulsen gedrängt wurden? Es war ja schließlich nicht so als wäre Nick verliebt in den jungen Mechaniker. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nur eine Person geliebt bisher und dies war seine Exfrau, trotzdem hatte es nicht gereicht das sie einander treu gewesen wären. Wie es um Ellis‘ Gefühle für ihn stand wusste er nicht, aber im Augenblick kümmerte es ihn auch nicht.

Ellis‘ Arme umschlangen ihn so fest das er zwangsläufig dichter an ihn gedrückt wurde. Seine Männlichkeit fand ganz allein den Weg zu seinem Eingang während Ellis ihn so nahe hielt und den Kuss mit all seiner Leidensschaft zu vertiefen versuchte. Nick gab ihm wonach er so verzweifelt zu verlangen schien, angespornt von dem eindringlichen Gefühl seiner Eichel, die sich bereites verlangend gegen den jungen Mann schob.

Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus ihn so nahe zu fühlen und nicht in ihn einzudringen. Das Vorspiel war ihm egal, es war ihm auch egal ob er Ellis auf diese Weise Schmerzen zufügen würde. Damit musste der Hillbilly zurechtkommen wenn er ihn provozierte.

Langsam schob sich Nick weiter vor, spürte wie der Muskelring nachgab unter dem Druck. Ellis löste den Kuss abrupt mit einem schmerzvollen Keuchen, aber Nick schob sich unbeirrbar weiter voran, entließ ein tiefes Stöhnen seinen Lippen als ihn die ungewohnte Enge umfing. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig so unsensibel zu sein zu dem offenbar jungfräulichen Körper, aber sie befanden sich in einer gottverdammten Apokalypse! Keine Zeit für sowas!

„Argh verdammt Nick das tut scheiße weh!“, fauchte Ellis, wand sich unter ihm und versuchte tatsächlich von ihm weg zu kriechen, aber Nick packte ihn fester an den Schultern und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde sah er Panik in den blauen Augen des Mechanikers, aber Nick grinste und biss ihm zärtlich in die Unterlippe, das einzige Zugeständnis welches der Mechaniker zu erwarten hatte. Egal was er von Ellis normalerweise hielt oder wie wichtig ihm seine eigene Befriedigung war und was er sich die ganze letzte Zeit eingeredet hatte, wenn er ihn so vor sich sah wollte er nicht das er Schmerzen hatte.

„Entspann dich, wird gleich besser.“, versicherte er ihm mit einem tiefen Brummen als er endlich inne hielt. „Wenn du weitermachst muss ich von vorne anfangen und das täte noch mehr weh, also benimm dich wie ein Erwachsener,  _Kid_.“

Ellis verharrte still unter ihm, auch wenn sein ganzer Körper immer noch unter Strom zu stehen schien während er sich an den Fremdkörper zu gewöhnen versuchte.

„Ich hab mir immer schon gedacht das du ein Perverser bist...“, keuchte Ellis als Nick einen vorsichtigen Vorstoß wagte um seine Reaktion zu testen. Sie gefiel ihm durchaus. Ellis war unglaublich eng, nicht wie die Männer zuvor die derlei Erfahrungen wohl schon gesammelt hatten. Er genoss diese Enge, das Massieren seines Inneren um sein Glied, welches es ihm so schwer machte inne zu halten.

„Wer ist hier pervers?“, grinste Nick als er abermals vorsichtig in ihn stieß und Ellis ein leises Aufstöhnen entlockte. Er hatte wohl gefunden was er gesucht hatte. „Du stehst doch drauf von mir gefickt zu werden, Kleiner.“, fügte er mit tiefer Stimme hinzu. Er genoss den Ausdruck der dabei in Ellis‘ vernebelte, blaue Augen trat. Der Mechaniker schien ein wenig überfordert mit dem Dirty Talk, zumindest sah er aus wie ein armes, kleines Wiesel das ins Scheinwerferlicht eines herannahenden LKWs blickte.

„Halt‘ die Klappe!“, war alles was der Redneck dazu zu sagen hatte. Das erste Mal das _er_  Nick den Mund verbat. Normalerweise war es anders herum.

Davon angespornt hielt er sich nun nicht mehr länger zurück. Wenn Ellis schon wieder reden konnte, dann konnte er auch endlich loslegen, nicht das er sich noch langweilte und plötzlich doch noch eine seiner Geschichten zum Besten geben würde - á la »Hab ich dir schon mal davon erzählt als mein Kumpel Keith es im Wald mal mit ‘nem Eichhörnchen machen wollte« oder ähnliches - sonst würde Nick wohl doch noch die Lust verlieren und Ellis müsste auf dem Boden schlafen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste stieß er in den jungen Körper unter sich, spürte wie er sich kurz verengte und dann wieder entspannte. Himmel, wie sollte er das aushalten?

Und doch machte es ihm Ellis leichter als er gedacht hätte. Er spürte wie sich der Redneck ihm jedes Mal wenn Nick sich ihm stückweise entzog entgegen schob als könnte er es nicht ertragen von ihm allein gelassen zu werden und je tiefer er in ihn eindrang, desto lauter erklang das Stöhnen des Mechanikers.

Ein durchaus fieses Grinsen trat auf Nicks Züge, als er zunächst kleine Küsse auf Ellis‘ Brust verteilte, ehe er kräftiger zubiss als eben noch in seinen Hals. Er hätte vermutet Ellis würde ihm eine überziehen, stattdessen keuchte er erregt auf.  _Gut zu wissen_ , dachte er bei sich und hinterließ ein kleines, dunkelrotes Mal auf seiner Haut, welches ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen sollte. Rinder und Schafe markierten ihre Besitzer schließlich auch. Es fiel ihm schwer sich soweit zurückzuhalten nicht allzu schnell zu kommen, als er die Intensität seiner Stöße erhöhte, aber je länger er in dem jungen Körper verweilte desto weniger wollte er das es allzu schnell vorbei war.

Kleine Schweißperlchen rannen ihm über die Stirn, während er selbst sein tiefes Stöhnen aufgrund der ungewohnten Enge zurückhalten musste. Ellis‘ Finger krallten sich an seinen Schultern fest, als Nick endlich eine Hand zwischen ihre aneinander reibenden Körper schob und sich Ellis‘ vernachlässigter Männlichkeit zuwandte, die er einmal mehr hart umfasste und schließlich doch sachte zu massieren begann. Es kostete ihn doch mehr Konzentration als er zugeben würde sich auf beides zu besinnen, sein Glied im gleichen Rhythmus zu massieren den seine Hüften vorgaben. Nicht nur Witch‘ konnten kratzen wie aggressive Katzen, auch Ellis brachte es ganz gut fertig und Nick war sicher das er morgen früh im Spiegel einige tiefe Furchen auf seinem Rücken finden würde wenn das so weiterging. Zumindest konnte er den Anderen sagen sie wären einem Hunter begegnet, wenn sie nachfragen würden - auch wenn sein Rücken dann viel matschiger aussehen würde.

Selbst das war nebensächlich. Alles was zählte waren die Geräusche die Ellis machte und die ihn immer mehr an seine Grenzen brachten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, aber jetzt konnte er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf diesen Körper unter sich, den er schon viel zu lange begehrt hatte.

Es war absurd, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Egal was er in den letzten Monaten versucht hatte um Ellis auf Abstand zu halten, egal wie schlecht er ihn behandelt hatte, wie aggressiv er war ihm gegenüber, am Ende waren sie doch hier gelandet.

„Verdammt“, hörte er ihn unter sich stöhnen. Die Kappe war ihm zum Glück schon längst vom Kopf gefallen, alles andere hätte Nick wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten. Seine Stimme klang anders als gewöhnlich, tiefer vielleicht, kehliger auf jeden Fall, nicht mehr wie die eines Jugendlichen der in diesem dämlichen Dialekt daherredete und im nächsten Moment spürte er auch was sein  _»Verdammt«_  zu sagen hatte, als Ellis sich mit einem letzten Aufbäumen in seiner Hand ergoss und sich seine Finger geradezu schmerzhaft in Nicks geschundenen Rücken krampften.

Im selben Augenblick zog sich alles in Ellis so fest um ihn zusammen, das auch er es keine Sekunde länger mehr aushielt. Er dachte nicht darüber nach ihn rauszuziehen, es war ihm auch egal ob es Ellis recht war oder nicht. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stöhnen ergoss Nick sich in dem schmalen Leib des Mechanikers unter ihm.

Als er auf Ellis zusammensackte merkte er gleich wie der Druck von dessen Fingern an seinem Rücken nachließ. Für einen Moment wollte er noch so verharren und das Abebben des Orgasmus genießen. Er fühlte sich wohlig warm und erschöpft. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie die Schlafzimmertür verbarrikadieren mussten. Am liebsten würde er sich einfach nur neben ihn fallen lassen und schlafen, auch wenn er deutlich merkte wie Ellis unter ihm immer noch nach Atem rang, als hätte er einen Sprint auf der Flucht vor Infizierten hinter sich. Langsam entzog er sich, hörte ein leises Murren von Seiten des Mechanikers und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment wie er da lag, mit geröteten Wangen und offensichtlich  _ziemlich_  durch den Wind.

Immer noch hatte er keinen Schimmer warum der Idiot sich darauf eingelassen hatte, nicht das er sich beschweren wollte, er hoffte nur das Ellis jetzt nicht von ihm erwartete einen auf Kuschelkurs zu machen und um das zu verdeutlichen erhob sich Nick. Seine Hosen, die um seine Knöchel geschlackert hatten gingen gänzlich zu Boden und er stieg schlicht und ergreifend einfach aus ihnen heraus, ließ sie unbeachtet liegen um so wie er war zur Tür zu wandern.

Er verließ das Schlafzimmer, auch wenn er sofort Bewegung hinter sich hörte, wahrscheinlich Ellis der sich abrupt aufsetzte, wohl erschrocken das Nick ihn einfach kommentarlos zurückließ. Im Badezimmer angekommen betrachtete der Hochstapler sich für einen Moment ratlos im Spiegel. Was jetzt? Sie waren kein Pärchen, nur weil sie es miteinander getrieben hatten, das musste auch Ellis klar sein. Sie würden von nun an nicht händchenhaltend durch die Gegend schwänzeln und besonders in der Gegenwart der beiden Anderen würde er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Trotzdem war es unmöglich zu leugnen, dass ihm der Jüngere nicht egal war.

_Verdammt Nikolas, du bist über 10 Jahre älter als dieser Freak,_ ermahnte er sich. Andererseits ... was änderte das? Den Zombies war der Altersunterschied egal und er glaubte nicht das es überhaupt noch jemanden auf dieser Welt gab der sich um sein Liebesleben scherte.  _Liebesleben ... wie das klingt._

Sein Blick fiel auf die Klamotten des Mechanikers, die noch am Boden des Badezimmers lagen, dort wo Ellis sie vor dem Duschen zurückgelassen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Nick hatte er  sie nicht mitgenommen. Als er den Blick wieder in sein Gesicht im Spiegel hob, sah er Ellis‘ Reflexion im Türrahmen. Die Kerzen spendeten genügend Licht um ihn deutlich zu erkennen und den unsicheren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Innerlich seufzte er. Wie sollte  man diesem Blick widerstehen können?

„Hey ... Nick...“, begann er zögerlich, aber er wandte sich abrupt zu ihm um. Auch Ellis hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich anzuziehen.  Nick hingegen drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich die Hände sauber als wäre er gerade beim Kochen und hätte etwas ekliges an den Fingern.

„Lass deine Sachen nicht überall liegen, Kid.“, wies er ihn auf sein Shirt, den Blaumann und die Schuhe hin, ehe er sich an ihm vorbeischob um das Badezimmer zu verlassen, doch als er mit der Schulter die des Brünetten streifte hielt er inne und hauchte dem Kleineren einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Schneller als nötig wanderte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  _Woher kam das jetzt?_  Im Grunde wusste er es, aber er wollte es vermeiden sich allzu sehr den Kopf darüber zu zermartern.  

Er zog seine Shorts und Hosen wieder  an als wäre nichts passiert, ehe er sich dem Schrank wieder zuwandte. Er war zu massiv um ihn vor die Tür zu schieben. Sie würden mit den Nachttischen vorlieb nehmen müssen. Im Schrank jedoch fand er dafür etwas das ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war, was ihn aber viel mehr freute. Socken! Frische, saubere, heile  _Socken_!

Nick konnte sein Glück kaum fassen als er so viele Paar wie er finden konnte hinter sich aufs Bett warf. In einer Apokalypse lernte man auch Socken ganz neu zu schätzen.

„Was machst du da?“, hörte er plötzlich wieder Ellis‘ Stimme. Als er sich zu ihm umwandte musste Nick zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass er bereits wieder bekleidet war. Schade drum.

„Ich dacht‘ mir die anderen freuen sich bestimmt auch über warme Füße.“, grinste Nick und sah zu wie Ellis die Tür schloss und den Knauf mit einem Klicken herumdrehte um sie abzuschließen. Anschließend wandte er sich dem Nachttisch auf der rechten Seite des Bettes zu. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass er es nicht einmal hatte sagen müssen, damit der Mechaniker schaltete was zu tun war.

„Du bist alt...“, murmelte Ellis. Er wirkte irgendwie ein wenig enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte er sich mehr erhofft? Doch statt ihn danach zu fragen versuchte Nick es mit der altbekannten Art und Weise, griff sich gleichzeitig den zweiten Nachtschrank und schob ihn ebenfalls vor die Tür.

„Was denn, war der Sex so schlecht oder warum ziehst du ‘ne Schnute?“

Binnen einer Sekunde wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe zu dem altbekannten rot. Dieses rot, das er so gerne an ihm sah. Grinsend warf sich Nick schließlich aufs Bett und schob die Socken in den Erste-Hilfe-Rucksack der mittlerweile ganz schön leer war. Sie brauchten so bald wie möglich Nachschub. Coach hatte noch einen Rucksack voll mit dem Kram, aber Rochelle und er hatten alles schon verbraten und Ellis‘ Vorrat ging auch zur Neige. Anschließend machte er es sich auf der linken Seite des Bettes bequem, schön weit weg von der Tür. Er beobachtete Ellis, der nur langsam zu begreifen schien, dass Nick einen Witz gemacht hatte. Ein nervöses Grinsen trat auf seine Züge, ehe der Mechaniker sich seufzend neben ihn fallen ließ und plötzlich sehr besitzergreifend Nicks linken Arm hinter seinen Kopf zog. Nick wollte schon protestieren, aber Ellis hielt ihn fest und grinste.

„Klappe alter Mann, das ist das Mindeste.“

Hatte er sich verhört?  _Ach, scheiß drauf..._  Vielleicht lag es daran, das er einfach müde und erschöpft war, dass er dem Kleinen keine überzog für diesen Spruch. Als er so neben ihm lag fühlte er sich ungewöhnlich wohlig warm, als könnte er jeden Augenblick einschlafen. Sein Blick glitt zu seinem blauen Hemd und seiner Anzugsjacke, die noch auf dem Bett lagen, anschließend fiel sein Blick auf die Tätowierung auf Ellis‘ linkem Oberarm. Sie war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen, aber bisher hatte sie ihn nie genug interessiert um ihn darauf anzusprechen.

„Wann hast du dir das stechen lassen?“

„Mit achtzehn. Keith und ich haben das zusammen gemacht. Keith steht total auf  Tattoos ... der hat sich schon mit vierzehn das erste stechen lassen, heimlichen natürlich. Haha, blieb natürlich nicht lange heimlich. Seine Ma hat’s ‘nen Tag später rausgefunden und ihm kräftig den Arsch versohlt, danach konnte er...“

Während er dem sanften Tenor von Ellis‘ Stimme lauschte schloss er ganz von selbst seinen Arm dichter um den Jüngeren und merkte, nachdem ihm die Augen zugefallen waren nicht einmal mehr wie er allmählich in einen ruhigen Schlaf abdriftete. Wie es Keith nach der Attacke seiner Mutter ergangen war würde er wohl nie erfahren. Schade ... allmählich fing er an diese Geschichten zu mögen.

 

\--- TBC ---


	4. Chapter 4

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet ... Nun, im Grunde wusste der Anzugträger nicht einmal ob es  _Morgen_  war. Überhaupt, was hatte dieses Wort schon noch für eine Bedeutung in einer Welt wo die Gesetze nach denen zuvor gelebt worden war außer Kraft getreten waren? Grüne Augen glitten auf und erblickten die immer noch verriegelten Fensterläden zu seiner Rechten. Von außen drang kein Licht herein, das einen Hinweis über die Tageszeit geben konnte. Nur seine phänomenal schlechte Laune sprach dafür, dass ein neuer Morgen heran gebrochen war. Er sehnte sich nach einer Tasse pechschwarzen, bitteren, heißen Kaffees der seinen Magen entrümpelte und sein Hirn auf Trab bringen konnte. Seine Laune wurde nur noch dadurch schlechter, da er bemerkte, dass Ellis nicht mehr an seinem Platz neben ihm lag. Die linke Hälfte des Bettes war leer, vollkommen Ellis-Los und kalt. Trotzdem sah er noch den Abdruck, den sein Körper hinterlassen hatte. Sein linker Arm fühlte sich noch ein wenig taub an, seine Finger kribbelten.

Ein leises Grollen verließ seine Lippen,  als er sich allmählich aufrichtete, etwa so motiviert wie eine altersschwache Schildkröte. Ein Blick nach links zur Tür und er stellte entsetzt fest, dass die Tür zum Flur sperrangelweit offen stand. Ellis hatte die Nachschränke grob zur Seite gerückt.  Ein Wunder, dass er von dem Krach nicht wach geworden war. Jetzt, im  _Licht_  des neuen Tages musste er zugeben, dass diese Möbelstücke nicht unbedingt einen guten Schutzmechanismus abgaben. Ein Besen wäre vielversprechender gewesen. Jeder Zombie der etwas auf sich hielt hätte darüber wohl nur gelacht - oder gegrunzt - und die  _Blockade_  durchbrochen um sie mitten in der Nacht zu zerfleischen. Geschähe ihnen Recht für ihre Unachtsamkeit und ihren Leichtsinn.  _Andererseits bin ich noch am Leben, also hat es wohl gereicht._..

Seufzend zog er sein kobaltblaues Hemd zu sich heran - eher das Hemd das vor einigen Monaten noch blau  _war_  - und streifte es sich über muskulöse, zerkratzte Schultern. Sein ganzer Rücken brannte, als wäre ein Hunter auf ihn los gegangen und hätte ihn ein kleines bisschen  _gekitzelt_. Ellis hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Würde er jemals mutieren würde er wohl einer von diesen kratzenden Bastarden werden. Bei dem Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht hielt er für eine Sekunde inne und fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare, die für gewöhnlich dicht an seinem Kopf lagen. Sie konnten eine Schere gebrauchen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er mal wieder einen ordentlichen Haarschnitt bekam. Rochelle stellte sich diesbezüglich gar nicht schlecht an, trotzdem traute er ihr nicht genug um sie mit einer Schere in der Hand in die Nähe seines Kopfs zu lassen.

Während er so da saß und partout noch nicht aufstehen wollte, sonnte er sich ein kleines bisschen in den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht. Er sah Ellis noch vor sich, wie er sich vor Verzückung unter ihm windete, wie er leise seinen Namen stöhnte, die kleinen, glitzernden Schweißperlen, die ihm über die muskulöse Brust rannen und sich in dem schmalem Streifen dunklen Haares verfingen, der von seinem Bauchnabel hinunterführte in das Zentrum der Lust, welcher sie sich in grenzenloser Dämlichkeit hingegeben hatten.

_Gott, Nikolas, was hast du dir eingebrockt? Du wirst diesen Idioten niemals wieder loswerden. Wenn du Pech hast denkt er jetzt, ihr wärt ein Pärchen und rückt dir nicht mehr von  der Pelle._

Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel wieso Ellis sich auf diese Aktion so einfach und widerstandslos eingelassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut noch an die Gegenwehr am Anfang, aber er ahnte bereits das sie weitaus weniger ernst gemeint war, als jeder Unwissende vermutet hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Schreck, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte oder der Versuch Nick ein kleines bisschen zu  _kitzeln_  und zu provozieren. Andererseits traute er diesem Hinterwäldler kaum zu das er solche »Verführungstechniken« in irgendeiner Form beherrschte oder drauf hatte. Nein, das war doch lächerlich.

_Und doch ... Er hat es viel zu cool weggesteckt ... oder nicht?_

Ein Klappern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn an die Realität, die irgendwo im Haus auf ihn wartete, wahrscheinlich mit einer zerfledderten, dreckigen Kappe bekleidet. Warum der Kerl so an diesem Ding hing war ihm ein Rätsel. Leise knurrend zog er seine Anzugsjacke an sich und streifte sie über, ehe er über das Bett kletterte und zur Tür schritt. Noch im gehen schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und packte den Erste-Hilfe-Rucksack, den Ellis zurückgelassen hatte und der mittlerweile vollgestopft mit frischen Socken war (Gar nicht erwähnenswert das Nick seine eigenen kaputten bereits eingetauscht hatte).  _Hoffentlich nimmt der Idiot jetzt nicht auch noch das Haus auseinander da unten..._

Er schob den Kopf aus der Tür und hörte es erneut Klappern. Eindeutig, es kam von unten. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, so gern er auch dort geblieben und seinen geschundenen  Rücken ein wenig ausgeruht hätte. Am liebsten würde er sich hier verbarrikadieren, sofern es Vorräte gab.

„Hey Overall!“, rief er in Richtung Treppe während er den Gang hinunter marschierte, eine Hand lässig in der Hosentasche vergraben. „Was treibst du da unten? Dekorierst du hier schon um? Du weißt schon, dass wir uns hier nicht häuslich einrichten werden, ja?“

Seine eigenen Schritte klangen dumpf auf den knarrenden Dielen. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe runter, sah er schließlich wie der junge Mechaniker den Kopf zur Küchentür herausstreckte. Ein Grinsen leuchtete auf den jugendlichen Zügen, die ungewohnt sauber waren nach der gestrigen Dusche. Kurz lief ihm ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken.

„Morgen  _Honey_!“, grinste Ellis und zog den Kopf schneller als normal ein. Er wusste wohl schon warum, denn Nicks Miene verriet dass er kurz davor war ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Er hatte sich wohl verhört?

„Morgen  _Arschloch_.“, konterte er knurrend als er die Küche betrat. „Noch einmal  _Honey_ und ich werf dich ‘nem Jockey zum Fraß vor, mal sehen ob der auch so nett zu deinem Arsch ist wie ich.“

Nick brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was Ellis in der Küche getrieben hatte. Er sah ein gutes Dutzend Bücksen auf dem Tisch stehen. Pasta, Ravioli, Chili, diverse Suppen. Wer immer hier gelebt hatte, konnte entweder nicht kochen oder war faul. Ellis hingegen hockte auf allen Vieren und steckte bereits zur Hälfte im Inneren des unteren Teils eines Vorratsschrankes nur um mehr und mehr Dosen ans Tageslicht zu fördern, die er vorerst auf dem gekachelten Boden neben sich abstellte.

„Herrgott wir haben das Haus der Flodders gefunden.“, grinste Nick, es kam ein wenig trockener über seine Lippen als gedacht, während er ein kurzes Husten unterdrückte.

„ _Alter!_  Haben die sich hier auf ‘nen Krieg vorbereitet oder was wollten die mit so vielen Konserven?“, erklang die Stimme des Mechanikers irgendwo aus dem Inneren des Vorratsschrankes. „Wär‘n sie keine Zombies oder gefressen worden, hätten sie echt lange durchhalten können! Fließendes Wasser und jede Menge Konserven! Verdammt nochmal, wir könnten es echt ‘ne weile sehr gemütlich haben hier in dieser Hütte! Wir müssen für ... Mindestens einen Monat keine Vorräte suchen!  _Jackpot!“_

Seufzend sank Nick auf den Tisch, strich sich über die stoppeligen Wangen die gerne  eine Rasur vertragen könnten. Zwar wollte er Ellis‘ Enthusiasmus nicht bremsen, aber seiner Heiterkeit musste er mit einem gesunden morgendlichen-Muffeln entgegenwirken, auch wenn er seine Arglosigkeit irgendwie genoss. Es half ihm klarer zu denken wenn wenigstens Ellis noch Hoffnung hatte das sie eines Tages wieder _normal_  leben konnten.

„Was Frisches wäre mir eindeutig lieber. Ich würde meinen rechten Fuß für ein ordentliches Steak geben...“

Ellis gluckste und robbte rückwärts aus dem Schrank heraus. Schade, er hatte sich gerade an den Anblick eines auf den Knien hockenden Ellis‘ gewöhnt.  _Gott es wird nicht einfach wenn wir wieder bei den beiden anderen sind..._

„Ich würde  _alles_  für ‘ne Pizza tun!“, stöhnte der Redneck und warf Nick einen Blick zu, der es in sich hatte. Der Spieler schauderte, war aber für den Augenblick nicht sicher ob Ellis sich gerade nicht doch vorstellte  _ihn_  zu Pizza zu verarbeiten. Groß genug war Ellis‘ Hunger sicherlich. Stattdessen kam folgendes über seine Lippen:

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, machst du mir ‘ne Pizza, ja?“

„Warum sollte ich?“, erwiderte Nick mit einer hochgezogenen Braue die hoffentlich genug von seiner augenblicklichen Skepsis verriet um Ellis ein wenig einzuschüchtern und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich seine nächsten Worte  _gut_  überlegte. Der geübte Einsatz der Braue hatte seine Wirkung verfehlt, vielleicht war der Hillbilly mittlerweile resistent dagegen.

„Na, das liegt dir doch sicher! Alle Italiener können das!“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Nick sprachlos. Hatte er sich verhört? Ellis kam mit seinem trotteligen Kopf ein wenig zu nah an ihn heran. Nachdem er einen weiteren Schwung Konserven abgestellt hatte, zog Nick ihn am Kragen heran, wiegte ihn kurz in Sicherheit und sah ihn grinsend, ehe Nick ihm die Kappe vom Kopf nahm und ihm mit Schwung selbige über den Kopf zog wie einem ungezogenen Hund, dem man eins mit der Zeitung überbriet. Ellis quiekte und Nick hatte seine Genugtuung.

Irgendwie hatten ihm die diversen seltsamen Geräusche, die der Hillbilly von sich gab schon immer gefallen. Zumindest machte es ihm Freude ihn ein wenig zu quälen. Das war wohl etwas, worüber er irgendwann mit einem Psychologen sprechen sollte. Solange es Ellis gefiel, sah er hingegen keinen Grund darin sich um dieses  _Problem_  zu kümmern.

„Wofür war das?“, maulte Ellis, Nick aber drückte die Mütze zurück auf seinen Kopf.

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich ein Italiener bin, du Spinner?“

Ellis blinzelte. „Bist du nicht? Du siehst aus wie ein Italiener! Ich mein, hast du dich mal im Spiegel angeguckt? Der Anzug ... die Haare ... der Slang und die Art wie du einen mit deinen Blicken zu töten versuchst?! Als ich dich damals getroffen hab dachte ich du wärst von der verdammten Mafia, deswegen wollte ich dich auch erst nicht mitnehmen, aber na ja dann hatte ich ja diesen kleinen  _Zusammenstoß_  und du weißt ja...“

Nick konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln und ... zu schmunzeln. Er von der Mafia? „Glaub mir die hätten mich achtkantig rausgeschmissen oder schon längst irgendwo eingemauert.“, lachte der Hochstapler schließlich und schob eine Hand in die Innentasche seines Jacketts um sein Portemonnaie zu Tage zu fördern. Er wusste nicht was genau ihn dazu trieb, aber irgendwie war es schon  _süß_. Ellis war ein durch und durch seltsamer Kauz. Einen Moment blickte der Redneck irritiert auf das lederne Portemonnaie, ehe Nick es  ihm in die Hände drückte und endlich wieder vom Tisch aufstand um die Konserven zu verstauen. „Na los, überzeug dich selbst, Spinner.“

Während Ellis das Portemonnaie in seiner Hand betrachtete wie einen altertümlichen Schatz, suchte Nick nach einer Tasche die sich für die ganzen Vorräte eignen würde, immerhin müssten sie den ganzen Krempel den Ellis da gefunden hatte auch irgendwie zurück zum Schutzraum bringen und später durch das Land schleppen.

„Nikolas D. Sandretti~“, erklang Ellis‘ Stimme hinter ihm, gerade als er die Küche verlassen wollte. Kurz warf der Spieler ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und sah, dass Ellis gerade seinen Führerschein in Händen hielt. Er sah aus als hätte er noch nie einen Führerschein gesehen, so wie der Mechaniker das Stück Plastik begutachtete. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem Foto auf der kleinen, handlichen Karte. Ein grimmiger anzugloser Nick, bekleidet mit einem einfachen dunklen Shirt, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. _Das waren noch Zeiten..._  Wahrscheinlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis das auch Nick einst  _jung_ war wie ein Schock. Allerdings konnte Nick förmlich riechen was als nächstes aus seinem Mund käme und er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

„Du bist 35?“, grinste Ellis, Nick aber wandte sich erneut zum Gehen. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte hatte er eine Reisetasche im Wandschrank gesehen, als sie diesen am Abend zuvor verlassen hatten.

„Was denn? Bin ich dir etwa zu alt, Kiddo?“, brummte Nick aus dem Flur. Die Tür des Wandschranks stand noch offen, aber sein Blick huschte viel mehr kurz zur Tür die Ellis nur notdürftig verrammelt hatte. Sie sollten ihr Glück nicht noch länger herausfordern und sich endlich auf den Weg zurück machen. Seit dem Beginn dieser verfluchten Reise nach Savannah hatte er das zumindest gelernt: Je länger man sich an einem Ort aufhielt, wirkte er auch noch so sicher, desto sicherer war es nur das man früher oder später ziemlich am Arsch war. Sie hatten ihr Glück gerade in der vergangenen Nacht genug ausgereizt, auch wenn er durchaus Gefallen an den Erinnerungen daran hatte. Schade, dass es sich nicht wiederholen würde und doch wunderte es ihn, dass ausgerechnet Ellis ihn nicht darauf angesprochen hatte bisher.  Ellis, der sonst über _alles_  sprechen wollte.

„Ey! Du hatt’st ja letztens Geburtstag!“, drang seine Stimme aus der Küche und Nick rollte mit den Augen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, erwiderte er schlicht, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, die Antwort überhaupt hören zu wollen.

„Na ja ich hab versucht die Tage zu zählen von dem Tag an als es angefangen hat ... Weißt schon um nicht den Überblick zu verlieren! Wäre doch scheiße wenn auf einmal Weihnachten wäre und wir hätten’s nicht mitbekommen!“

Das Geräusch als Nick sich vor den Kopf schlug musste bis in die Küche zu hören gewesen sein.

„Alles okay?“

Nick hielt einen Moment inne. Sein Kopf tat weh, wann immer er versuchte mit Ellis so etwas ähnliches wie ein Gespräch zu führen. „Und warum wolltest du das wissen? Wolltest du den Freaks Geschenke besorgen?“, stöhnte er, wartete aber keine weitere Antwort ab. „Und deinen Berechnungen zu folge hatte ich Geburtstag?“

„Ja vor drei Tagen, Mann!“

Nick hatte gerade  _deswegen_  von Anfang an Schwierigkeiten mit dem jungen Mann gehabt. Mit ihm und seinen dummen Geschichten, mit ihm und dieser dämlichen Neugier die ihn dazu brachte sich in einfach alles einzumischen, egal ob er einen damit nervte oder nicht. Von Anfang an hatte Ellis ausgesehen wie einer dieser dämlichen Hinterwäldler im Film, die tatsächlich Spaß hatten an der Apokalypse. Irgendwann würde auch einer von ihnen draufgehen, bisher hatten sie nur Glück gehabt, nichts weiter. Und Glück - das wusste Nick als berufsmäßiger Spieler besser als jeder andere - war ebenso launisch wie das Wetter.

Beim Wandschrank angelangt entdeckte er ziemlich schnell die Tasche an die er sich erinnert hatte und schnappte sie sich. Noch etwas anderes fiel ihm ins Auge. Eine Axt. Super. Er bevorzugte Maschinenpistolen oder etwas handliches wie seine geliebte _Desert Eagle_. Trotzdem, eine Axt war besser als gar nichts. Vielleicht könnte er Ellis ja überreden zu tauschen? Andererseits war der Mechaniker so sehr verwachsen mit seiner Schrotflinte, dass es wohl doch eher unwahrscheinlich schien.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen - und mit der Axt - kehrte er zurück in die Küche und sah einen Moment zu wie Ellis immer noch das Portemonnaie studierte. Zumindest hatte er wohl das Thema »Geburtstag« fürs Erste vergessen. Er bemerkte das der Hinterwäldler das Kleingeldfach befühlte, scheinbar hatte er den Ring ertastet. Das letzte Kleingeld hatte er auf dem Weg nach Savannah in einer Tankstelle gelassen um sich Zigaretten zu kaufen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Nicht mal Kippen hatte er noch. Es wurde dringend Zeit das sie eine Tankstelle fanden die nicht geplündert worden war. Dann  bekam Coach auch endlich seine verdammten Schokoriegel auf die er so stand.

„Ist das...“, begann Ellis, doch Nick stellte die Tasche auf den Tisch und schnappte ihm das Stück Leder aus den Fingern und schob es zurück in die Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke.

„Genug gefummelt, mach dich an die Arbeit, Ro und Coach haben bestimmt schon Sehnsucht nach ihrem Sonnenscheinchen.“, murrte Nick. Ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf den jungen Mann. Ja, so war es schon von Anfang an. Er hatte Ellis kennengelernt als er nach Savannah gekommen war, nachdem der Mechaniker ihn fast mit einem altersschwachen Wagen über den Haufen gefahren hätte. Die Welle der Infizierten hatte sie alle eiskalt erwischt und kaum das sie Rochelle und Coach in jener Bar in der Nähe des Hotels getroffen hatten waren die Rollen klar verteilt; Ellis war der Jüngste der Gruppe, das Kind, das sich immer in Schwierigkeiten brachte und vor sich selbst geschützt werden musste, Ro die zickige Besserwisserin die dank ihres Jobs am besten über die Infektion und die Infizierten Bescheid wusste und Ellis wo sie nur konnte bemutterte, Coach der grummelige Beschützer der seiner Rolle als Lehrer und Footballtrainer nicht entkam und er selbst war nun einmal der  _Bad Boy,_ der Quoten-Querulant, derjenige der ständig motzte und meckerte und den niemand leiden konnte. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie sich einigermaßen arrangiert hatten.

Ellis Wangen erglühten rot bei der kleinen Stichelei des angeblichen Italieners und wandte sich den Konserven zu die er in der Tasche verstaute. Nick hingegen betrachtete die Axt eingehend. Sie lag schwer in der Hand und er würde den Infizierten näher kommen müssen als gut für ihn war, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem gut an in seinen Händen. Eine Waffe mit der man sich irgendwie sicher fühlte in einer Welt in der nichts mehr sicher war.

„Wie geht’s deinem Bein?“, fragte er schließlich nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens in dem nur das Klappern der Dosen den Raum erfüllt hatte.

„Oh schon besser!“, grinste er dann verschämt. Es war schon beinahe lächerlich. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und trotzdem wurde Ellis immer noch alle Nase lang rot wenn er etwas zu ihm sagte. „Du eignest dich echt gut als Arzt. Was hast du eigentlich gemacht vorher? Warum bist du nach Savannah gekommen?“

Nick blickte zum Küchenfenster hinaus. Es zeigte zur Hauptstraße. Soweit sah es gut aus da draußen, weitestgehend Zombiefrei. „Willst du das wirklich wissen oder willst du in Wahrheit über was anderes reden?“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte er sich Ellis wieder zu, als dieser gerade den Reißverschluss der Tasche zuzog. Seine Wangen glühten in einem gesunden Kirschrot. Fast ein wenig drollig. Kaum das er Nicks Blick bemerkte verbarg Ellis seine Augen wie gewohnt im Schatten seiner Kappe, wie immer wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war.

„Bereust du es etwa schon?“, grinste Nick und griff die schwere Tasche vom Tisch. Normalerweise hätte er Ellis die Konserven schleppen lassen, aber sein Blick fiel auf dessen kaputtes Hosenbein. Rochelle würde es sicher wieder flicken. Sie hatte mittlerweile Übung darin.

„Tust du’s?“, erwiderte er zögerlich, ehe er seine Schrotflinte über die Schulter hängte und seinen Rucksack aufzog, den Blick jedoch nicht im Ansatz hob. Nick schmunzelte. So hatte er Ellis bisher eher selten erlebt.

„War das eine Antwort oder eine Frage, Dummkopf?“ Einen Schritt vor dem Jüngeren hielt er inne und hob sein Kinn um den Blick der blauen Augen zu suchen, sie wirkten durchaus verschämt und Nick ahnte weswegen. „Schmerzen?“

Er bemerkte wie Ellis Kinn ihm zu entfliehen versuchte, aber er hielt ihn fest und machte sich eine diebische Freude daraus ihn zu beobachten. Inzwischen glich er einer überreifen Tomate. Er hatte schon immer was für Tomaten übrig gehabt. Lag wohl an dem italienischen Blut.

„Geht schon…“, nuschelte der Mechaniker. Natürlich log er. Nick wusste sehr genau, dass er log, nicht zuletzt weil Ellis ein sagenhaft schlechter Lügner war. Ihm sah  man schon eine Meile gegen den Wind an, wenn er versuchte zu lügen. Ein durchaus sympathischer, dummer Zug. Er war eben ein Südtsaatenjunge wie er im Buche stand.

„Na dann beweg deinen Arsch.“, konterte er schließlich. „Wir müssen zurück zu Coach und Ro, wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen solange es da draußen so ruhig aussieht.“ Nick strebte der Eingangstür zu, die Tasche mit den klappernden Konserven über der linken Schulter, die Axt in der rechten Hand. Im Angesicht der Tatsache das Ellis sich am Ende noch das Bein abhacken würde, wenn er ihm die Axt überließ um selbst das Gewehr zu nehmen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir ja noch einen Waffenladen auf dem Weg zurück. Wir haben fast keine Patronen mehr, geschweige denn Waffen.“ Das letzte ging direkt an Ellis, immerhin waren er und seine Tollpatschigkeit Schuld am Verlust seiner Knarre.

Er hörte ihn hinter sich her humpeln mit seinen schweren Arbeitsschuhen. Nick zog die alte Kommode von der Tür, gerade so weit, dass sie hindurch passen würden. Er ging voran, streckte zunächst seinen Kopf aus der Tür um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Am Ende der Straße taumelte ein Infizierter im Morgengrauen in Richtung eines Zeitungsstandes. Nun, niemand hatte gesagt dass diese Viecher nicht ihre  alten Gewohnheiten vergessen hatten. Ansonsten war es still auf der Straße. Links und rechts reihte sich Haus an Haus, Türen und Fenster waren aus ihren Einfassungen gerissen oder hingen in Trümmern an ihren Rahmen. Gegenüber hing die obere Hälfte eines Frauenkörpers aus dem Fenster des ersten Stockwerks halb auf dem Vordach. Nick schritt die zwei Stufen der Veranda hinunter in den Vorgarten und stieg über den abgetrennten Unterarm, der neben einer  vergilbten Tageszeitung im Gras lag.

Hinter ihm stiefelte Ellis mit schweren Schritten über den einst liebevoll angelegten Kiesweg der zu einem weißen Holzzaun führte. In großen Städten wie Chicago sahen die Wohnviertel in der Stadt anders aus, das war sicher. Vielleicht kam ihnen dieses Kaff zu Gute, auch wenn die letzte Nacht ihnen anderes bewiesen hatte.

Der Zombie am Ende der Straße grunzte und taumelte nun mehr in ihre Richtung, aber Nick sah sich noch nicht in Alarmbereitschaft. Er hustete. Sein Hals fühlte sich entsetzlich trocken an. Wann hatte er zuletzt was getrunken? Nie hatte er sich so nach der Anwesenheit von Coach und Rochelle gesehnt, er hoffte nur, dass sie ihnen nicht auf die Schliche kommen würden. Es könnte ziemlich unangenehm werden, wenn die ganze Gruppe über ihr kleines Techtelmechtel Bescheid wüsste. Er konnte die peinlich berührte Stille förmlich riechen.

Erneut ein kurzes Husten, dann schwang er die Axt und spürte den Widerstand, als die Schneide auf den Schädel des Zombies traf, der gurgelnd zu Boden ging. „Also Schlaumeier, welche Richtung?“, wandte er sich an den Mechaniker, der einen Moment baff auf den Zombie blickte, gefangen in einer Mischung aus » _wie cool!_ _«_  und » _lass uns tauschen!_ _«_. Doch Nick fand allmählich Gefallen an seiner Axt.

Schließlich, nachdem Ellis zurück ins Hier und Jetzt gefunden hatte, wies er die Straße hinunter. „Wir sind von da vorn gekommen.“

„Wie weit ist es zum Schutzraum?“ Er hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt, strebte das Ende der Straße an. Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern, den sie in der letzten Nacht gegangen waren. Im Stillen ärgerte er sich darüber. Es war sonst nicht seine Art so unaufmerksam zu sein, andererseits war er am vergangenen Abend wohl mit anderem beschäftigt, in Angesicht der Freaks die sich ihnen in den weg gestellt hatten. Heute hingegen war es schon fast  _zu_  ruhig. Ebenso gut hätte ein Strohballen über die Straße rollen können wie in einem schlechten Western. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, war es das Unheil drohte sobald es zu ruhig war. Er konnte die Spannung in seinem Körper vibrieren spüren wie Strom, der durch seine Adern floss. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs diese innere Anspannung in ihm und Ellis, der hinter ihm her humpelte war keine Hilfe diesbezüglich.

Irgendwie kratzte es doch mehr an seinem Ego als er zugeben wollte, dass Ellis keine Anstalten machte darüber zu sprechen was vorgefallen war. Er hätte vermutet der Jüngere würde ihm ständig auf der Pelle hocken und versuchen ihm nahe zu sein, aber das er es nicht tat wollte Nick so gar nicht gefallen. Er glaubte nicht, das Ellis es so leicht weggesteckt hatte, das war nicht die Art des Mechanikers. Er sprang nicht mit einem  _Kerl_  ins Bett und tat dann so als wäre nichts weiter.

Vielleicht eine Taktik? Versuchte er so wohlmöglich das Interesse des Spielers zu wecken, weil er fürchtete Nick würde ihn jetzt wo er bekommen hatte was er wollte, einfach links liegen lassen? Bei dem Gedanken blitzte ein Grinsen über seine Züge. _Scheinbar funktioniert es_.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Straße und im letzten Augenblick hielt Nick den jungen Mechaniker am T-Shirt zurück. Die Straße war  _voll_  von Infizierten wie bei einem Festival. Sie stolperten durcheinander, schwankten aus Läden und stießen gegeneinander. Keine Chance da durch zu kommen ohne zu kämpfen. Ellis war verletzt und langsam und ihre Waffen taugten auch nicht viel in Anbetracht der Masse.

Nick lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare. „Und jetzt?“ Die Frage war mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, denn er bezweifelte das Ellis einen zündenden Einfall haben würde. Der Schutzraum lag nur unweit entfernt, aber die Infizierten stellten ein scheinbar unüberwindbares Hindernis dar.

„Wir könnten über die Dächer.", bemerkte Ellis und wies auf eine Feuerleiter, die an der Seite des Hauses, an das Nick gelehnt stand, befestigt war. Eine der dutzenden Feuerleitern dieser Stadt. Etwa zwei Meter führte sie in die Höhe, ehe sie das erste Stockwerk in Höhe eines Fensters erreichte. Nick musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass der Redneck ausnahmsweise eine gute Idee hatte. Zumindest mussten sie nicht durch die Horde oder durch die zerstörten Häuser durch. Die Dächer waren eine gute Alternative. So nah wie die Gebäude aneinander gereiht standen, sollten sie mühelos von Dach zu Dach springen können.

Nick unterdrückte ein Husten. Da er keinen Widerspruch von sich gab, sprang Ellis schon an die unterste Leitersprosse und kraxelte hinauf. Der Stahl knirschte bedrohlich. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass diese Freaks nicht davon angelockt wurden.

Widerwillig schob Nick die Axt hinten durch seinen Gürtel, ehe er es ihm gleich tat und sich langsam die Sprossen empor hangelte. Die Leiter knirschte unter dem Gewicht der beiden Männer.

„Hast'e zugenommen, Kumpel?", lachte Ellis über ihm, während Nick beinahe der Arm unter dem Gewicht der Vorräte abfiel.

„Beeil dich lieber Fettsack, 'hab keine Lust angeknabbert zu werden.", knurrte Nick. Die Leiter kreischte und ächzte laut mit jeder Sprosse mehr, die sie weiter vorwärts kletterten.

Ein Geräusch ließ Ellis, der gerade erneut sprechen wollte, verstummen. Ein Kreischen irgendwo in der Nähe, der Schrei einer wütenden Horde und dann der Sturm trampelnder Füße, humpelnd, stolpernd, vor allem aber zu allem entschlossen, getrieben von dem alles verzehrenden Drang zu fressen und zu zerreißen.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Nick und kletterte schneller, auch wenn er wusste, dass Ellis wegen seines Beins nicht schneller konnte. Er hörte wie die Infizierten um die Ecke schossen, an der sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatten, und auf die Feuertreppe zu schossen um nach Nicks rechtem Fuß zu haschen. Wie kleine Hunde, denen man Fleisch  vor die Nase hielt sprangen sie an der Leiter empor. Einer von ihnen bekam Nicks Fuß zu packen und seine Arme schrien unter dem Zug dem sie plötzlich standhalten mussten, wie auf einer Streckbank.

Plötzlich spürte er die rauen Hände des Mechanikers, die seine Unterarme griffen und an ihnen zog um ihm nach oben zu helfen. Erneut war der Spieler kurz davor seinen Schuh zu verlieren. Ellis schien stärker als man es ihm zutraute. Mit seiner Hilfe erreichte er den ersten Absatz der Feuertreppe und stützte sich keuchend auf seine Unterarme.

„Würdest du dich lieber von mir anknabbern lassen?“, grinste Ellis keuchend, doch Nicks grimmiger Blick wischte ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

„Willst du auf einmal doch darüber reden?“, grollte er, ehe er sich wieder aufrappelte und einen kurzen Blick nach unten warf zu der tobenden, geifernden, grunzenden und gurgelnden Meute. „Wenigstens haben sie vergessen wie man klettert.“

Seufzend strich er sich das dunkle Haar zurück und hustete erneut. Als auch Ellis sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte setzte er den ersten Fuß auf die schmal Treppe, die von hier aus nach oben führte. „Los, komm weiter, bevor sie sich erinnern.“

Dieses Mals war es Nick, der als erster die Metallstufen hinauf kraxelte. Er kam an einem zerschmetterten Fenster vorbei und wäre fast rechts über das Geländer gestürzt, als sich ein infizierter Arm durch das Fenster streckte und ihn gurgelnd zu fassen versuchte.

Schneller als er selbst reagieren konnte schlug Ellis mit dem Kolben der Flinte zu wie mit einem Baseballschläger. Es änderte nicht viel außer an der Wut des Freaks der versuchte den Rest des Fensterglases zu durchstoßen in der Hoffnung an das schmackhafte  _Nick-Filet_  zu kommen, welches ihm vor der Nase herumtanzte, doch dieser machte kurzen Prozess. Er packte die Axt, zog sie aus der Schlaufe seines Gürtels und hieb in dem Moment zu, da er den Kopf des Zombies sah. Erst dann eilte er weiter die Stufen hinauf.

_So viel Zeit muss sein_.

Irgendwie wurmte es ihn, das Ellis ihn hatte retten müssen, daher kam auch kein Wort des Dankes über seine trockenen Lippen und normalerweise hätte er sich wohl auch nicht mit diesem Freak im Fenster aufgehalten sondern wäre weiter gerannt. Trotzdem lauschte er sehr genau auf Ellis’ Schritte hinter ihm. Würde er den Sprung auf das nächste Dach mit seiner Verletzung überhaupt bewältigen? Sofern ein Sprung überhaupt möglich war...

Sie erreichten das Dach, gerade als er erneut das Kreischen der Leiter weiter unten hörte. Ein kurzer Blick reichte um zu sehen, das die wütende Herde dabei war hinauf zu kraxeln um sich über die Flüchtigen her zu machen. Sie sprangen und angelten nach den Sprossen, kletterten übereinander, stolperten und fielen.

„ _Scheiße_!“, fluchte Nick erneut. Er packte Ellis am Oberarm, als dieser hinter ihm auf das Dach gehopst kam und zog ihn vorwärts. Er wusste das Ellis sich niemals beschweren oder gar jammern würde. Ihm könnte das Bein abfallen und er würde nichts sagen um Nick nicht gegen sich aufzubringen. Und dennoch war ihm aufgefallen das Ellis ungewöhnlich still war für seine Verhältnisse. Es wunderte ihn doch ziemlich, das er noch keine neue Geschichte zum Besten gegeben hatte. Und es war ja nicht nur sein Bein. Nick wusste das er Schmerzen haben musste, das ihm sein ganzer Rücken (vor allem der untere Teil) entsetzlich schmerzen musste.

Nick schoss vorwärts. Er spähte über das Flachdach, aber entdeckte niemanden. Ein Glück. „Was denn?“, grinste Nick, als er einen Blick zurück in Ellis‘ vor Anstrengung rotes Gesicht warf. „Willst du mir sagen Keith ist noch nie von Dach zu Dach gesprungen?“

Er sah wie der Redneck verwirrt blinzelte und ein Ausdruck in sein Gesicht trat jenseits von einfacher Verständnislosigkeit. „Wieso Keith?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt und erschöpft. Sein Bein machte ihm zu schaffen, es behinderte den Hinterwäldler, wahrscheinlich war er schon längst an seine Grenzen gekommen, aber es gab nichts was Nick tun konnte für ihn. In einer anderen Situation hätte er ihn Huckepack nehmen können, aber jetzt musste der Redneck alleine zurechtkommen und gleichzeitig war sich Nick schmerzlich bewusst, dass seine Schmerzen zum Teil auch seine Schuld waren.

„Ich glaub’s ja nich‘!“, lachte Nick und schenkte ihm diesen südstaatlerischen Tonfall den Ellis so gut drauf hatte und der bei ihm selbst so seltsam klang, das er Ellis damit zumeist ziemlich erheitern konnte. Auch jetzt huschte ein Grinsen über dessen Züge. „Wenn du Keith wiedersiehst kannst du ihm ja von deinem Kumpel Nick erzählen mit dem du über irgendwelche fremden Dächer gehüpft bist auf der Flucht vor einer Herde blutrünstiger Zombies.“

Kurz war da dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Nick einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und den er gleichzeitig nicht deuten konnte. Irgendetwas zwischen Bewunderung, Unsicherheit und Belustigung? Nick wandte den Blick nach vorn.  _Jetzt ist keine Zeit für so einen Unsinn, Nikolas! Was sollte das überhaupt? Konzentrier dich drauf zu überleben und nicht den Idioten aufzuheitern._

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er den Körper, der an der verrosteten Stahltür, die ins Innere des Hauses führte, lehnte. Er sah die Waffe in der Hand des verwesten Körpers. Scheinbar hatte sich jemand für den leichten Weg entschieden. Er ließ Ellis‘ Arm los und schnellte hinüber, packte die Knarre und steckte sie in den Holster an seinem Bein, der sonst seine geliebte  _Desert Eagle_  getragen hatte. Keinen Schimmer ob überhaupt Patronen darin waren oder ob es noch mehr gab in den Taschen des Toten, aber das war auch vorerst nicht weiter wichtig.

Er schloss zu Ellis auf, der inzwischen die Kante des Dachs erreicht hatte. Nick stockte. Unmöglich das Ellis da rüber springen konnte ohne sich sonst was zu brechen.

_Verdammt nochmal! Normalerweise hättest du dich auch nicht drum geschert oder fühlst du dich jetzt auch noch für diesen dämlichen Hinterwäldler verantwortlich?! Du solltest ihn einfach den verdammten Zombies zum Fraß vorwerfen!_

Stattdessen huschte sein Blick abermals über das Dach. Er entdeckte ein altes Holzbrett. Wenn sie Glück hatten würde es bis auf das andere Dach hinüber reichen. Der Abgrund war vielleicht 2,5 Meter breit. Er rannte los und sah die ersten Infizierten die auf das Dach gerannt kamen. Nick packte die schmale Planke und hörte gleichzeitig das laute Knallen der Schrotflinte, als sie zwei Köpfe gleichzeitig zerfetzte. Während Ellis die Meute auf Abstand hielt schob Nick das Brett über die Kante und machte den ersten wackligen Schritt darauf. Es passte perfekt, jetzt musste es nur noch ihr Gewicht halten.

„Danke!“, rief Ellis als er Nick hinterher eilte, Nick aber schnaubte nur und sprang auf der anderen Seite hinunter.

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein oder glaubst du ich hatte Bock zu springen? Overall du bist eine verdammte Nervensäge! Wie kann man nur so scheiße dämlich sein sich während der verfickten Apokalypse das Bein in Fetzen reißen zu lassen?! Wir hätten dich verrecken lassen sollen als die Witch dich hatte, dann wären wir alle einigermaßen heil davon gekommen, wir hätten ein Maul weniger zu stopfen und einen Idioten weniger der uns aufhält! Sei froh das ich dir das Brett nicht einfach weggezogen habe!“

Kaum waren die Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen bereute er sie auch schon. Er sah den Blick des jungen Mannes, als dieser ihm auf das Dach folgte. Er sah aus wie ein getretener Hund. Nick schluckte, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken, stattdessen griff er nach der Planke und zog sie auf die Seite ihres Dachs. Wer wusste schon ob sie diese nicht noch brauchen konnten?

Er wandte sich ab ohne noch einen Blick auf seinen Begleiter zu richten, zu schlecht wog das Gewissen in seinem Hinterkopf.  _Schlechtes Gewissen, so ein Scheiß ... wann hattest du zuletzt ein schlechtes Gewissen?!_

 

_\--- TBC ---_


	5. Chapter 5

_Glück_. Letzten Endes hatten sie tatsächlich Glück. Fortuna war ihnen gnädig gestimmt. Seine Glückssträhne war zurück gekehrt. Bis auf die Freaks, die von innen gegen die Stahltür prallten, war das Dach  _Zombiefrei_. Die Tür führte hinunter ins Haus, aber Nick hatte kein Interesse diesen Weg auf sich zu nehmen, nicht mit Hinblick auf die Horde, durch die sie sich kämpfen müssten. Er wanderte bis an die Kante des Flachdachs und spähte hinüber zum Schutzraum, der weit unten auf sie wartete. Wie weit mochte es von diesem Haus aus sein? 100 Meter? 200?

„Hoffentlich ist die Feuerleiter da drüben noch in Ordnung.“, murrte Nick. Er rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort des Mechanikers. Seine Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er ihn nie zuvor angeschnauzt oder beschimpft und Ellis hatte sich bisher auch immer unbekümmert gezeigt, es nie allzu ernst genommen wenn Nick einen seiner  _bitchigen_  Momente hatte. Sie vier waren schon eine Weile gemeinsam unterwegs. Nick wusste das sie seine  _Ausfälle_  mittlerweile weniger ernst nahmen als zu beginn. »Nick ist eben so, mach dir nichts draus.« ...  _Jetzt_ hingegen schien die Situation eine andere, zumindest für Ellis.

Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und vielleicht war das der größte Fehler seines bisherigen Lebens,  _okay_ , aber das hatte nichts an der Situation für  _ihn_ geändert. Nick wusste zu gut, dass ein Teil von ihm die Nacht mit Ellis zu sehr genossen hatte. Nicht nur den Sex, wie er leider zugeben musste. Zuletzt hatte er neben jemandem geschlafen, als er noch verheiratet war. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Und dennoch, trotzdem würde er sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders verhalten als er es bisher getan hatte. Ob dem Mechaniker erst jetzt bewusst wurde, was passiert war?

Nick ließ seinen Blick über das gegenüberliegende Dach schweifen. Er wäre wirklich froh die Reise über die Dächer fortsetzen zu können, auch wenn von hier oben kaum zu ermessen war, was sie auf der Straße erwarten würde. Die Stahltür, welche sperrangelweit offen stand, trübte seine Hoffnung. Er sah die Infizierten, die hilflos gegeneinanderstießen, während sie über das Dach stolperten. Es gab wenig Grund zu der Hoffnung, dass sie es auf die andere Seite schaffen würden oder gar das es in dem Haus  _nicht_  von den Viechern wimmeln würde.

„ _Fuck_...“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er hörte ein dumpfes » _flump«_  neben sich und wandte sich zur Seite, hin zu Ellis, der sich wenige Schritte entfernt in der Nähe der Kante auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte, wie ein erschöpftes Kind das keine Lust mehr auf einen Stadtbummel hatte. Die Schrotflinte hing lustlos über seiner Schulter. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm er die Kappe vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Nick blickte zur Tür und knurrte leise. Ewig würde diese auch nicht standhalten, wenn die Freaks sich noch mehr Mühe geben würden sie einzureißen.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre das ‘ne echt bescheuerte Idee gewesen...“, brummte Ellis leise, verdrießlich und vor allem mit auffällig gesenktem Blick. Grämte sich Ellis wirklich _deswegen_ oder weil Nick ihn angeschnauzt hatte?

Seufzend ordnete Nick den Kragen seines Hemdes - Nicht das es etwas ändern würde. „Ich bin nach Savannah gekommen weil ich auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff für Spieler mitfahren wollte. Das große Geld, heiße Weiber, Alkohol und genügend Idioten, denen man die Kohle aus den Taschen ziehen kann, wenn sie zu betrunken sind um etwas davon zu merken oder sich an den Dieb zu erinnern. Mit solchen Sachen habe ich Erfahrung.“

In Ellis‘ Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck á la » _Also steht er doch auf Frauen?_ «, während er alles andere geflissentlich zu übergehen schien. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern das er an der Seite eines Diebs und Betrügers unterwegs war, der zu Beginn ihrer Reise sicher nicht gezögert hätte ihn für eine heiße Braut die mit ihnen käme und ihm willig wäre, zu opfern. Noch immer konnte er aus Ellis lesen wie aus einem Buch und so ließ er sich grinsend auf die Kante des Dachs sinken. Scheinbar war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen um diese kleine  _Problematik_  zu besprechen, trotzdem wartete er darauf, dass Ellis anfangen würde.

„Du hast einen  _Ring_  im Portemonnaie.“, begann er zögerlich und mit einer Miene als wären keine wütenden Zombies hinter einer nur zentimeterdicken Stahltür, die raus wollten um sie zu fressen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu sehr daran gewöhnt und konnten diese unerfreulichen  _Umstände_  bereits viel zu gut ausblenden. Ob sie sich jemals wieder in der  _Realität_  zurechtfänden, wenn sie überlebten und die Welt eines Tages wieder ihren gewohnten Gang ging?

„Hab ich.“, bestätigte Nick gelassen.

„Und ... na ja ... du  _trägst_  Ringe. Nur diesen eben nich‘. Is‘ es...?“

„Ein Ehering?“

Ellis schwieg und nickte. Er sah wie der Hinterwäldler ihm aus dem Schatten seiner Kappe einen Blick zuwarf, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Nick stöhnte. Dass er ihn allen Ernstes auf  seinen Ehering ansprechen würde hätte er nicht vermutet, auch wenn es zu Ellis passte. Doch Nick wäre nicht Nick, würde er in irgendeiner Form darauf eingehen. Es tat nichts zur Sache, diese Angelegenheit war Vergangenheit, ebenso wie die Frau, mit welcher er diesen Ring und sein Bett geteilt hatte.

„Ist ‘ne lange Geschichte, Overall. Glücklich geschieden seit fast zwei Jahren. Machst du dir Gedanken ob du Ehebruch begangen hast und jetzt doch noch in der Hölle landest wo dich deine  _Momma_  mit ‘nem Dreizack in den Hintern pieken kann?“, grinste er schließlich.

Wie zu erwarten glühte Ellis wie eine überreife Tomate, als er sich die Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht zog.  _Wohl doch nicht selbstbewusst genug das Thema anzusprechen, was? Da muss wohl wieder der gute  alte Doktor Nick wieder ran._

„Bereust du es, Kid?“, fragte er erneut an den Mechaniker gewandt und dieses Mal sollte er eine richtige Antwort bekommen. Ellis schüttelte den Kopf und artikulierte dann ein wenig unbeholfen ein paar Worte.

„Mir tut zwar alles weh, aber ich bereu‘ es nich‘. Allerdings hättest du mich ruhig vorwarnen können, das  _danach_  das Laufen so verdammt weh tut, Alter ... Sei das nächste Mal gefälligst nich‘ so grob...“

Ellis verschmitztes Grinsen traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Kurzweilig zog es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg (oder unter  dem Hintern in Anbetracht der Tatsache das er saß). Und doch konnte er nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern. _Das nächste Mal, hm? So so ... So viel zum Thema »braver Südstaatenknabe«..._

„Sieht aus als säßen wir hier fest, Ace.“, murmelte Nick um das Thema zu wechseln, nicht das er sich davor drücken wollte, aber sie konnten das immer noch erörtern wenn sie irgendwo in Sicherheit wären, wenn auch nicht in Rochelles oder Coachs Gegenwart. Sie hatten nie viel übrig gehabt für den Hochstapler - was nicht ganz unbegründet war, in Anbetracht von Nicks Verhalten gegenüber der gruppe (oder generell anderen Menschen) - und wenn sie nun erführen das er ihren lieben, süßen Ellis  _geschändet_  und ganz übel verführt hatte, würden sie ihn ohne Umschweife kastrieren und den Zombies vorwerfen. Und doch brannte ihm die Frage nach dem  _Warum_  unter den Nägeln.  _Warum_ hatte sich der Hinterwäldler darauf eingelassen ohne eine große Sache daraus zu machen?

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er Ellis‘ Bemühungen aufzustehen. Es fiel ihm wohl nicht nur wegen seines Beins schwer, also fasste Nick sich ein Herz, kämpfte sich auf die Beine und reichte ihm die Hand. „Komm schon, Kleiner, ‘st schließlich genau so meine Schuld...“

Einen Moment schielten blaue Augen verwirrt zu ihm auf, dann legte sich ein Grinsen auf seine Züge. Er packte Nicks Hand und ließ sich von dem hochgewachsenen Hochstapler auf die Beine ziehen. Das Gefühl seiner warmen Finger brannte sich in Nicks Hirn wie Spitter-Säure und kribbelte irgendwo in seiner Magengrube. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, der junge Mechaniker beherrschte schon lange sein Denken und er fürchtete beinahe, dass Ellis, ausgerechnet dieser Dummkopf, aus ihm lesen konnte wie aus seinem Buch.

„Wir könnten die Feuerleiter runter.“, stellte Ellis fest und riss den Spieler aus seinen Gedanken. Verdutzt musste er feststellen, dass Ellis bereits weitergezogen war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie ihm seine Finger entglitten waren. Nick entdeckte ihn einige Meter entfernt am Ende einer verrosteten Feuerleiter.

„Aber wir kommen nur ... etwa bis zum -  _hm_  - zweiten Stock, der Rest is‘ voll im Arsch...“

Er stupste den Schirm seiner Kappe ein wenig nach oben um besser sehen zu können und machte ein Gesicht wie einer dieser Handwerker, die an der Leitung unter der Spüler herum schraubten und schließlich mit irgendwelchem Fachbegriffen um sich warfen um die enormen Kosten zu rechtfertigen, die einem eine simple Reparatur einbringen konnte, während man sich zeitgleich ins Fäustchen lachte, weil man wieder einen Idiotien gefunden hatte, der darauf hereinfiel und bereitwillig zahlte. Nick wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass Ellis wahrscheinlich  _nicht_ zu dieser Art  Mensch gehörte. Er war der Typ Mann der alten Frauen über die Straße half, Mamas Liebling war, sich ausnutzen ließ und -  _gottverdammt -_ verboten süß war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht sehr viel verdient in seiner Werkstatt weil er niemals jemandem irgendwelche Reparaturen aufschwatzen würde, die nicht weiter notwendig waren. Auf diese Weise würde er zwar niemals von seinem Geschäft leben können -  _gut_ leben können - aber gerade das machte ihn erst recht viel zu sympathisch. Er war eben einer dieser jungen Männer die man mögen  _musste_ , ein waschechter Sunnyboy. Ob dieser ominöse Keith da anders war? Er klang jedenfalls wie ein verschlagener Kerl in Ellis‘ Geschichten.

Für einen Moment blickte Nick hinunter in die Gasse. Er sah nur zwei oder drei Infizierte die herum taumelten und keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie hier oben waren. Wie es auf der Straße zum Schutzraum aussah war unmöglich auszumachen, aber wenn sie Glück hatten gelänge es ihnen durch das Haus nach unten zu gelangen und durch die Gassen zum Schutzraum ohne allzu sehr in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Ihre Waffen waren nicht die Besten in Anbetracht der Situation, aber eine andere Wahl hatten sie nicht, also schwang er sich über die Brüstung und griff nach der ersten Leitersprosse.

„Ich geh vor, du behinderst mich nur mit dieser Verletzung.“, grinste Nick als er zu dem Mechaniker aufsah, während er die klapprigen Sprossen hinunter kraxelte.

„Was immer du sagst, Chef.“

Nick bemühte sich so leise wie möglich bis zum zweiten Stock hinunter zu klettern. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Freaks sie hörten und ebenfalls nach unten rannten um sich auf die beiden Überlebenden zu stürzen. Die Räume an denen sie vorbeikletterten waren verwüstet, aber leer. Ellis‘ Arbeitsschuhe klangen laut auf den Sprossen wieder, hoffentlich nicht  _zu_  laut um den Infizierten einen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib zu geben. Das letzte was sie brauchten waren Zombiearme die durch die Fenster griffen und sie reinzogen.

Das Fenster im zweiten Stock war offen. Fortuna schien ihren Groll gegen ihn tatsächlich beiseitegeschoben zu haben. Wohlmöglich war er ihr letzter lebender Schützling auf Erden. Etwas umständlich stieg er hindurch in die dahinter liegende Wohnung. Nur kurz ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, gerade lang genug um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vom Fenster aus konnte er geradewegs zur Eingangstür sehen, die aussah als wäre sie von einer Horde Infizierter eingerannt worden. Eine weitere Tür führte ins Badezimmer, sie stand ein wenig offen, sodass Nick die weißen Kacheln erkennen konnte. Das Fenster führte in den Hauptraum der Wohnung, ein schmales Wohnzimmer. Die Couch war noch zu einem behelfsmäßigen Bett umgebaut, eine Wolldecke hing halb auf dem Boden und ein paar Kissen lagen auf der Schlafcouch. Der Fernseher war umgestoßen und lag am Boden, wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Dann bemerkte er den Körper, der neben einem altmodischen Sessel lehnte. In der verwesten Hand lag eine Magnum.

„Jackpot.“, grinste Nick, als er danach griff. Er zögerte nicht die Munition zu checken. Das Magazin war voll. „Der Kerl hat sich wohl selbst ein Ende gemacht, gar nicht so blöd.“

Ellis  _grunzte_ , als er hinter ihm in die Wohnung kletterte. „Feige, wenn du mich fragst. Selbstmord kann nie eine Lösung sein.“

Seufzend rieb er den Griff der Waffe an einem der Jeansärmel von Ellis‘ Overall sauber. „Auch dann nicht, wenn das ganze Haus um dich herum voller Zombies ist, die sich auseinanderreißen wollen? Ich wäre nicht scharf drauf bei lebendigem Leib gefressen zu werden.“

Erneut hustete er. Er fühlte sich krank und Ellis schien es nicht entgangen zu sein, jedenfalls ließ er das Selbstmordthema sehr plötzlich links liegen. „Hat Ro‘ dich angesteckt?“, murmelte er. So schnell wie Ellis‘ Hand auf ihn zuschoss konnte Nick nicht reagieren und ehe er es sich versah spürte er die raue Handfläche auf seiner Stirn ruhen. Kaum zu leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Ellis machte eine kritische Miene, Nick aber schob seine Hand bestimmt beiseite und steckte die Magnum in den Holster an seinem Bein.  Wann hatte sich zuletzt jemand um ihn  _gesorgt_?

„Bist ‘n bisschen warm, Kumpel...“, begann Ellis kleinlaut, aber Nick strebte schon der aufgebrochenen Tür entgegen.

„Sei nicht albern, Idiot. Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas.“

Es tat ihm beinahe leid ihn so abzubügeln, wo Ellis ihm im Grunde nur Gutes wollte. Andererseits waren sie kein Paar und er brauchte garantiert niemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste. Das hatte er noch nie. Schon seine Mutter hatte gewusst, dass er alleine am besten klar kam, auch wenn sein Werdegang eine andere Sprache sprach. „Komm schon, Kurzer.“, knurrte er schließlich und trat hinaus auf den Hausflur. Es war still. Stiller als gewöhnlich.

Normalerweise erklang immerzu irgendwo ein Stöhnen, Rasseln oder Keuchen, doch jetzt  _Nichts_. Eine schlechte Vorahnung traf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer in die Magengrube. Diese Stille konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er schärfte seine Sinne bei jedem Schritt in Richtung Treppenhaus. Kein Schluchzen, welches aus den umliegenden Wohnungen drang. Nirgendwo das Geräusch eines Aufstoßens kurz vorm Kotzen, keine stampfenden Schritte, kein Husten - außer sein eigenes - kein leises Grollen eines Hunters, kein psychotisches Kichern. Einfach  _Stille_. Stille wie im Auge eines Hurrikane. Etwas lauerte auf sie in den Schatten. Er hörte Ellis‘ dumpfe Schritte hinter sich, aber das Geräusch beruhigte ihn dieses Mal keineswegs.

Ein wenig zögerlich schritt er weiter voran und erreichte das Treppenhaus. Weiter oben konnte er die Zombies hören, die immer noch mit der Tür kämpften. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm, dass Ellis sie wohl auch hörte, denn er folgte Nick auf Zehenspitzen, wohl wissend, dass seine schweren Boots sonst unnötig die Aufmerksamkeit der Viecher auf sie beide lenken würde. Im Stillen musste er darüber grinsen während er die ersten Stufen hinunter wanderte, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Es blieb unerwartet still, als sie den ersten Stock erreichten und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Brust wuchs mit jeder Stufe die er hinunter schlich. Wie viel Zeit hatten sie noch, ehe die Zombies bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr dort oben waren? Nick erreichte den obersten Treppenabsatz. Von hier konnte er bereits die aufgebrochene Eingangstür sehen und das Licht welches die Sonne hineinwarf.

Sein Kopf dröhnte.  _Fuck. Jetzt hast du’s geschafft, Nikolas. Jetzt hast du dir eine waschechte Grippe eingefangen an der du elendig krepieren wirst während der gottverdammten Zombieapokalypse_.

Erneut entrann seiner Kehle ein scharfes Husten und unwillkürlich musste er an den Smoker vom Vorabend denken. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob sie nicht doch noch zu diesen  _Dingern_  werden würden. Würde er einer von diesen hustenden, rauchenden Bastarden werden? Oder ein gewöhnlicher, hirnloser, trampelnder und stolpernder Zombie?  _Nein, nur nicht drüber nachdenken, sonst hättest du gleich zu Beginn von der nächsten Brücke springen können_.

Ob er versuchen würde Ellis zu fressen, wenn es soweit war?  _Zumindest schmeckt er_.

Gerade setzte er den ersten Fuß auf die Stufe unter ihm, da erklang der Schrei, der einem bis ins Mark drang und einem das Blut gefrieren ließ. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Der Hunter kam so plötzlich auf ihn zugesprungen, das er den Halt verlor und unter dem Gewicht des Monsters stürzte. Noch während er mit dem Rücken gegen die Stufen prallte, spürte er die Krallen des Hunters, die sich durch sein Hemd bohrten und durch seine Haut schnitten wie durch Papier. Den Schmerz spürte er für etwa eine Sekunde, dann war es das Adrenalin, welches seinen Körper beherrschte.

Er sah die schrecklichen, nadelspitzen Zähne, triefend von Blut und Speichel und Dreck. Er hatte in den Schatten gelauert wie ein Alptraum, bereit zuzuschlagen, sobald sich dumme Menschen zu nahe heranwagten und jetzt hatte er das perfekte Opfer. Das Grollen des Hunters durchdrang ihn wie das Dröhnen eines Zahnarztbohrers der auf einen kaputten Zahn traf und vibrierte fürchterlich in seinen Knochen.

Verzweifelt versuchte der sonst so coole Spieler seine Knie gegen den Hunter zu stemmen und ihn von sich zu drücken, doch je mehr er sich wehrte, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst das er keine Chance hatte. Er spürte die Klauen über seinen Bauch gleiten, spürte wie die Haut darunter  _zerriss_  und wusste das er versuchte ihm die Organe heraus zu reißen. Nick wusste nicht mehr was er tat während er gegen ihn anzukämpfen versuchte. Alles was zählte war die blanke Panik vor dem lebendig gefressen werden. Er stieß mit der Kante seiner rechten Hand gegen den Kiefer des Zombies und spürte im nächsten Moment wie die Spitzen seiner Zähne seine Handfläche aufrissen. Sein Knie traf ihn in den Bauch, doch der Hunter kreischte, riss erneut eine mit blutigen Klauen besetzte Hand in die Luft und ließ sie gerade auf seinen Abdomen hinunter schnellen, als

_BANG!_

Stille.

Geliebte, wundervolle Stille. Stille für einen Herzschlag. Er hörte das Kreischen und Getrappel der Infizierten weit über ihm auf der Treppe. Oh ja, sie würden kommen. Stille. Wie sehr ersehnte er sich die Stille, die er eben verflucht hatte. Er spürte wie das Gewicht des toten Hunters von seinem Körper gewuchtet wurde und wusste, das es zu spät war. Über ihm verschwamm Ellis‘ Gesicht und die herrlichen, blauen Augen.

Vielleicht wurde er nicht lebendig gefressen, aber vielleicht wurde er zu einem von ihnen...

Er spürte, dass sein einst kobaltblaues Hemd triefend nass war und obwohl er dieses Mal wusste, dass es sein Blut war, welches es durchdrang, fühlte er sich ruhig. Es war wohl an der Zeit, immerhin war er soweit gekommen wie er konnte. Ein Bastard wie er, war nicht dazu bestimmt die Zombieapokalypse zu überleben. Als seine Augen erneut aufglitten und sich zu fokussieren versuchten bemerkte er die Schulter, die in seltsamem Winkel von seinem Körper abstand. Doch seine Augen fielen zu, ehe er mehr sehen konnte.

Wie schnell konnte sich das Blatt wenden. Eben hatte er noch die  Oberhand gehabt, jetzt lag er im Dreck wie die Zeitung des vergangenen Tages. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, zu kurz um es als solches zu erkennen. Er war zerschmettert und kraftlos. Irgendwo hörte er Ellis‘ Stimme, panisch an seine Ohren hämmern.  _Armer Irrer._

 

  
 

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

 

 

 

**BAMM!**  Rochelle schreckte hoch als ein Schlag die Stahltür des Schutzraums traf. Ein kurzer, heftiger Hieb, als hätte jemand einen Stein dagegen geschleudert. Und dann erneut -  **BAMM!**  - verzweifelt, hilflos.

„Ellis, Nick? Seid ihr das?“, erklang Coachs Stimme vom Tisch des Schutzraums aus. Sie richtete sich auf und ihr Blick traf das kleine Sichtfenster in der Tür, welches mit dicken Stäben geschützt war. Sie konnte nicht viel mehr als einen dunklen Schemen erkennen.

Wie spät war es?

Sie fühlte sich, als habe sie ewig geschlafen. Viel zu lange, das mit Sicherheit. Ein wenig schämte sie sich, dass sie die Gruppe aufhielt wegen einer dummen Erkältung, aber zumindest fühlte sie sich bereits besser. Auch Coach sah aus als habe er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch tief und fest, am Tisch ruhend, geschlafen. Sie sah Licht durch das Fenster in der Tür dringen, also hatte der neue Tag wohl bereits Einzug gehalten in diese verseuchte Welt.

Waren Nick und Ellis die ganze Nacht fort?

Sie hätten es wohl gehört, wären sie zurückgekehrt, immerhin hätten sie ihnen öffnen müssen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eroberten Panik und Sorge ihren ausgezehrten Körper. Und wenn ihnen nun etwas passiert war?

Der Schemen vor der Tür antwortete nicht auf die Frage des ehemaligen Footballtrainers. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, angespannte, alles durchdringende Stille in denen sie wie festgefroren da saß und ihren Blick zu Coach schweifen ließ. Er erwiderte ihn aus dunklen Augen, ehe der Schlag erneut erklang, leiser dieses Mal, ein wenig schwächer auch als noch zuvor, mehr wie ein vergebliches Klatschen, dann das leise Quietschen als erschöpfte Finger von dem Stahl abrutschten und ein kurzes _Wimmern_.

Das war eindeutig Ellis‘ Stimme!

Sie sprang von der Pritsche auf der sie geruht hatte und riss dabei die dünne Wolldecke mit sich, doch Coach war schneller. Mit einem Satz war er bei der Tür und schob den Balken nach oben, welche die Tür blockierte. Rochelle hörte scharrende Schritte, als die Gestalt ein wenig zur Seite trat, ehe Coach die Tür öffnete. Der Hüne sprang sofort einen Schritt zurück und endlich konnte Rochelle den Grund dafür erkennen.

Ellis kämpfte sich voran in den Schutzraum. Von seiner rechten Schulter baumelte eine fremde Reisetasche über deren Inhalt sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen konnte. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er sein Gewehr fest umklammert. Sein Arm war blutig, der rechte Ärmel seines gelben T-Shirts dunkel getränkt. Es war nicht auszumachen ob es sein Blut war, oder das des Mannes, den er auf dem Rücken trug.

Rochelle keuchte, ehe sie sich besann und auf die Männer zueilte. Sie sah das Ellis‘ verletztes Bein bedrohlich zitterte und bebte bei jedem weiteren Schritt. Er konnte kaum sein eigenes Gewicht tragen und was immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte das des Glücksspielers auch noch auf sich zu laden, verlor nun allmählich seine Wirkung.

Coach war der Erste der nach Nick packte um ihn von Ellis Rücken herunter zu hieven. Für einen Augenblick schien sich der Mechaniker dagegen wehren zu wollen, zumindest packte er den Arm Nicks fester, den er über seine Schulter gezogen hatte, doch dann ließ er es zu und sank entkräftet zu Boden.

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss während Ellis nach Atem rang. Sie hörte wie Coach den Balken davor schob, als sie sich vor Ellis auf den Boden kniete. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem bewusstlosen Anzugträger, den Coach auf die Pritsche hievte. War er bewusstlos oder...

Coachs massige Statur raubte ihr den Blick auf Nicks Verletzungen, dennoch hörte sie ihn fluchen und als sie sich Ellis zuwandte, bemerkte sie, das auch der junge Mechaniker scheinbar verzweifelt versuchte einen Blick auf Nick zu erhaschen. Rochelle jedoch handelte ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie schob den Gurt der Tasche von seiner Schulter und löste das Gewehr aus  seinen verkrampften Fingern, ehe sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm. Nicht einmal als die Witch ihn erwischt hatte war er so bleich wie in diesem Moment. Sie bemerkte die tiefe Wunde in Höhe seines rechten Schulterblatts. Der Gedanke, dass es nicht Nicks Blut war an seinem Arm  _beruhigte_ sie.

Ellis‘ raue Finger schoben ihre Hand beiseite als er versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn davon abgehalten, doch sie wusste das er es nicht zulassen würde. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut zur Pritsche. Fluchend warf der älteste der Truppe gerade Nicks Jacke beiseite, den Hochstapler soweit aufgerichtet das er ihn auch von seinem Hemd befreien konnte. Sie konnte den Schreck in seinem Gesicht sehen, den Terror in seinen Augen.

Ellis klaubte beinahe ungesehen die ehemals weiße Jacke vom Boden auf. Nicks Blut hatte sie dunkel gefärbt. Und dann wankte sie selbst zur Pritsche um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Nicks Brust war blutig gerissen, sein Bauch von tiefen Furchen durchzogen aus denen noch immer das Blut quoll und Hose und Matratze benetzten. Wie viel Blut konnte ein einzelner Mensch verlieren?

Der Mann auf dem Bett war kalkweiß. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich so schwach, das es kaum zu erkennen war. Während sie Coach versuchte zu helfen die Blutung zu stillen, bemerkte sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ellis auf den Stuhl beim Tisch sank und die Jacke kaum merklich gegen sich drückte.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Rochelle und Coach arbeiteten wie geübte Handwerker die ein Leck dichteten. Das Blut wollte und wollte nicht stoppen und schließlich erklang ein leises, dünnes Stimmchen vom Tisch aus.

  _„H-Hey Leute ... seht euch mal Nicks Anzug an...“_

 

_\--- End ---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich waren 6 Kapitel geplant als ich die Story letztes Jahr angefangen habe. Geschrieben wurde die Fanfic im März 2013 und erstmals auf animexx.de veröffentlicht, wo ihr mich ebenfalls unter dem Nick Nishiki finden könnt. Leider fehlte mir letztes Jahr die Zeit und Konzentration um die FF zu verlängern und die angedachten 6 Kapitel zu schreiben, daher habe ich das Ende bei Kapitel 5 gemacht und bin auch recht zufrieden damit.
> 
> Was am Ende mit dem guten Nicki passiert ist überlasse ich gänzlich eurer Fantasie.


End file.
